


Unexpected Company

by PaganBaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: All Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Human.  Buffy is an amorous single gal.  William is a naive, virginal young man.  Can they survive a few days alone without their lustful urges getting the better of them?</p>
<p>Warnings for:  Graphic, descriptive S-E-X, bondage, anal, masturbation, sex between a younger man and an older woman</p>
<p>Awards Won:<br/><img/><img/><img/><img/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Thanks to Liz for betaing for me!  
> ** Thanks to Magz for the awesome banner!
> 
> Joss and ME own the show and the characters, I just like playing with them ;)

The ringing of the telephone woke Buffy from a sound sleep. 

She opened one eye a crack and looked at the clock, 12:30 AM. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Who the hell could be calling this late?" 

She cleared her throat and answered the phone, her eyes still half-closed and sleepy, "If this isn't an insanely gorgeous man, I'm hanging up."

"No! Don't hang up, Buffy!"

Buffy sighed, recognizing the voice as belonging to her friend Willow Rosenberg-Harris. The two of them had been friends for years, since high school. Even now they remained friends, though their lives had changed. Willow was married to her high school sweetheart, Xander. Buffy was 28, blonde, built and very, very single -- and that's the way she liked it. She enjoyed the single life far too much to ever get bogged down in a relationship for long. None of the men she'd been with had held been able to hold her attention for longer than a year. Footloose and fancy free, that was Buffy's way of life.

"Willow? Is something wrong?" Buffy asked with concern. People usually didn't call after midnight if it weren't bad news.

"Everything's fine. It's not anything bad."

"Then why are you calling so late?"

"You know how Xander and I have been trying to sell that property we own in Florida? Well, we finally got a nibble of interest. Now we have to go down there and reel the fishy in. We're going to fly down there ASAP for a few days. Our flight takes off in a couple of hours."

"That's great, about selling the property, Wills...but this couldn't have waited till morning? You couldn't have called me from Florida? I was having the nicest dream when you woke me up..."

It had been a nice dream -- a very nice dream. Buffy had been getting wildly fucked by a lusty knave with sparkling blue eyes and a big cock. Pitifully, that was the most action she'd seen in a long, long time.

"I need you to do me a BIG favor, and I promise I'll make it up to you! I'll be in your debt forever and ever, in perpetuity throughout the universe...”

“Okay, spill. What’s this BIG favor?”

“You remember me telling you about my cousin William? How he’s visiting from England and staying with me and Xander?”

“Um, yeah... I was supposed to come to your house for dinner tomorrow to meet him... Where you going with this?” Buffy frowned, wishing Willow would just cut to the chase.

“Right! Do you remember me telling you about him? How he’s really shy, his parents sheltered him his whole life, he’s old-fashioned, he’s going to school and is an aspiring librarian?”

“Yes, I remember, Willow,” Buffy said, getting irritated. “Your cousin’s an old-timey nerd. I got it. What does the favor have to do with him?”

“Could you please let him stay with you until we get back? Please, Buffy, it would mean a lot to me.”

“How old is he? I thought he was an adult.”

“He is, he’s 18...it’s just that he’s never traveled away from home before. And with Xander and I leaving -- I don’t want to leave him all alone in a strange country with no friends.”

Buffy sighed loudly. “Geez, Wills, it’s not like he’s in a non-English speaking country or something. America is England without the purdy accents.”

“Please -- pleaasssse -- please!” Willow begged.

“You owe me BIG time!” Buffy relented.

“Oh, thanks Buffy! I knew I could count on you! We’ll drop him off in a half hour or so. You’re the absolute best! We’ll be away for 3 days -- a week tops. See you soon. Bye!”

Buffy hung up. Great. She had much better things to do over the next few days than babysit Willow’s odd cousin. Buffy had some time off from the art gallery and wanted to spend it relaxing -- and perhaps getting laid. 

Her thoughts strayed to extra naughty ones: What if Willow’s cousin was a hottie? Would it be so wrong if Buffy took him to her bed? He was 18, after all...not like she'd be a pervert. Robbing the cradle? Yes. But not a pervert...legally.

She immediately pushed those thoughts away. By the sounds of this guy, he was so not her type. And Willow might get wigged if Buffy seduced her baby cousin...best not to even contemplate it.

Buffy had had her share of lovers. Her last steady boyfriend was one, Captain Riley Finn. A big, burly, corn-fed, soldier boy. He'd been merely ok in bed, not nearly good enough for her vast appetites. He only seemed to know one sexual position (missionary), and after the lovin' she'd always felt antsy, wanting more, never satisfied. She'd kicked Riley to the curb 4 months ago, she'd done it as gently as she could though, he was still a sweet guy, even if he did suck (and not in the good way) in bed. 

Due to her heavy workload at the art gallery Buffy hadn't had a good fuck in months. She thanked the good Lord above for the man who'd invented the dildo -- she'd build a temple in his honor if it were within her power to do so. But nothing could compare with the real thing. She seriously needed a living, pulsing, big and meaty cock -- and soon.

Buffy went into her closet looking for something appropriate to throw on for company. The closest thing to appropriate she could find was a long, red, silk negligee and its matching robe. Sometimes Buffy wished she’d invested in some unsexy sleepwear. But since she preferred sleeping in the raw, her nightwear tended to be geared towards _entertaining_ gentlemen friends.

She slipped the nightgown on and admired herself in the mirror for a moment. The plunging neckline showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Good thing for the robe -- if Willow’s cousin was half as shy and introverted as she said, there was a good chance he’d have a heart attack at the sight of her.

Buffy cinched up the robe and set about fixing up the guest bedroom. Just as she was finishing fixing the covers, the doorbell rang. Buffy quickly went to answer it.

Willow was standing on the porch with a broad grin. She hugged Buffy tightly.

“Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!” Willow said, giving Buffy a bear hug. 

“Easy on the old ribs there, Wills!” Buffy wheezed.

Willow released her and stepped back. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Buffy laughed lightly. 

Behind Willow, a man who must have been the aforementioned William stood slouching. He held two suitcases at his sides.

“You must be William. Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” Buffy said with a friendly smile. “Willow’s told me a lot about you.”

William peeked up at her briefly through his hair before looking back down at his shoes. “Hello, ma’am.

“Ma’am!” Buffy cringed. She hated being called Ma’am, it made her feel old. “Please, call me Buffy. No Ma’ams.

“Terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” William was speaking so softly she had to strain to hear him.

 _‘Oh, this is going to be a fun couple of days... The guy can’t even talk or look at me...’_ Buffy thought.

“Don’t worry about it,” Buffy assured him.

He really was just as nerdy as Willow had said. His dark-blond hair hung over his eyes, he wore a pair of round glasses... and he was wearing a tweed suit, for God’s sake!

Willow gave Buffy one more, lighter hug, then gave her cousin one too. “Have fun, you guys!" Willow said, sprinting to the car where her husband was waiting and waving. 

Buffy and William waved at the departing car. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw William staring at her. When she turned her head to look at him, he turned away sharply.

_‘What’s his problem?’_

Feeling a slight breeze, Buffy glanced down to find that her robe had come undone, probably due to one of Willow’s hugs. Her décolletage was on display.

“Come on, William.” Buffy smirked. “Let’s get you inside.”

Buffy cinched up her robe tighter this time and went into the house. 

William followed her, holding a suitcase over the erection that had popped up at her lovely breasts, at which he’d just gotten a glimpse. His cousin’s friend was beautiful -- petite and blonde -- and breasts.... breasts that -- he really should stop thinking about if he wanted to lose the insistent erection straining at his trousers. He prayed she wouldn’t notice -- he’d be mortified.

Buffy led him down the hall to a room. “This is your bedroom.”

William looked up at Buffy and smiled gratefully. “Thank you. This is most kind of you.”

 _‘Hmmm, he is kind of adorable...’_ Buffy smiled back at him.

“My pleasure. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

“No, I wouldn’t want to be a bother. I want to be up in a few hours anyway. I should get some sleep.”

“Have you got something to do in the morning?” Buffy asked.

“Oh, just going for a run. I like to run in the morning, before the day heats up too much. I won’t be bothering you moving about the place while you’re trying to sleep, will I?” he asked anxiously.

“No, I sleep like the dead.” Buffy chuckled. “It takes a lot of banging to -- a lot of noise to wake me up.”

“Oh, that’s good,” William said, blushing a little. “I’ll just turn in then. Thank you again, Buffy.”

“Goodnight,” Buffy said as he closed the bedroom door.

_‘Nice accent... love those English accents... damn sexy...’_

Buffy went back to her bedroom and settled back into bed. She wanted to take off her clothes, but what if he wandered in or she walked naked to the bathroom without thinking? She giggled. His little eyes would probably pop out. What else might ‘pop out’... 

_'Stop. Bad Buffy!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

 

Buffy woke up early, tossing and turning until she gave up and decided to make some coffee.

When she went into the hall, she heard sounds coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar. Buffy peeked through the opening and silently gasped.

In the mirror, she could see William reflected in the glass. He was nude and toweling himself off. Buffy’s womb clenched, her mouth watered -- he was put together! His tight, toned 18-year-old body was a virtual wonderland.

What a delightful surprise! She never would have guessed that he had a body like that. A defined, smooth and muscular chest, ripped abs that you could eat lunch off of, broad shoulders, a sweet ass, nice long legs -- and the piece de resistance, a great big, gorgeous cock. His darker-colored ball sac hung low.

_‘HOLY SHIT! Oh, thank you God! Thank you, Willow! You are going to be the lucky recipient of the biggest fucking fruit basket ever made!’_

Buffy momentarily debated just walking in and fucking the hell out of him right there in the bathroom... but he was so shy that he might need some finesse, some enticement. She grinned, backed slowly away from the door and returned to her room. She could do enticement.

After she softly clicked her bedroom door closed behind her, she leaned up against it, breathing heavily. Buffy could feel the wetness pooling between her legs from watching the Adonis drying himself in her bathroom. God, she needed to get with that! To feel her hands sliding over those taut 18-year-old muscles -- that glorious cock ramming into her pussy...

Time for some serious masturbation.

 

<hr width="50%"> 

 

William cast a furtive glance around the bathroom door. He could have sworn he'd heard something a moment ago. His heart had almost stopped and he'd paused when he'd heard a small sound... almost like a sigh. He was naked from the shower and left the door open just a bit without thinking, he had intended to be in and out of the bathroom fast and hadn't bothered making sure the door was closed. What if she had walked in and seen him?! He would have died from embarrassment. He commanded himself to calm down. Buffy wasn't there; the hallway was empty.

William wrapped the towel around his waist and went to the guestroom. He combed back his longish hair then proceeded to finish drying himself. As much as he tried not to, he started thinking about Buffy... and how she had looked in that red negligee. His cock started inching upwards and jumping.

"Oh no..." William bit his lip and glanced at the door.

Masturbation was so dirty, the vicar at his church had said so numerous times. It was sinful and wicked... He'd only touched himself a few times and had felt incredibly guilty and bad about it afterwards. It wouldn't be polite to do... such a thing in someone else's home either...

Still, his hand reached down and wrapped around his shaft. He started stroking himself and sighed. Buffy and her negligee popped back into his mind. Her firm looking breasts were so inviting.

"So lovely... Uhhhh... Buffy, so --"

William jumped at the sudden knocking at his door, squeezing himself a little too hard in the process.

"William? Are you... up?" Buffy asked.

"Yes!" he said in a high-pitched voice, then he tried again in a lower register, "Yes, I'm up. Erm... I'm awake."

"I'm making some eggs for breakfast. You want to join me?"

"That... would be very nice, yes, thank you," William said, his face flushed at what he'd been doing.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"I'll be out... as soon as I'm dressed," William said, scrambling to put on some clothes.

 

Buffy's fingers reached for the doorknob, her hand twitching just above it. He was naked in there... all sweet-smelling and clean... His hard body still glistening with moisture from the shower...

_'Breakfast... food first, then I'll work on the enticing...'_

 

<hr width="50%"> 

 

Breakfast went well; nothing noteworthy happened. William couldn't look Buffy in the eyes, and Buffy couldn't stop looking at him. She mentally peeled away the tweed to get to the ooey, gooey, center of him.

After they finished up the meal Buffy put the dishes in the sink.

"Why don't I show you around the house a little?" she said cheerfully.

"Okay," William said, wishing he could think of something interesting to say.

She led him out to the wooden deck out back.

"I don't have a pool, but I've got the next best thing, a Jacuzzi!" Buffy patted the side of her favorite luxury. "Why don't we take a soak tonight?" She winked at him.

"Uh, I-I've never been in one before... is it nice?" He blushed.

"Oh, yeah. You get in the right position, and those powerful jets just massage away all your tensions. It's heavenly," she said with a breathy moan.

William's heart raced. "I... um, don't have a swimsuit."

"That's okay. I don't mind if you go in the buff -- I mean, naked." Buffy giggled. "I work in an art gallery. The human body is a beautiful thing, nothing to be ashamed of."

_'Especially YOUR human body!'_ she added silently.

Buffy continued, "I always soak naked. So you don't have to feel self-conscious about being nude."

William looked ready to choke on his own tongue. "I don't know... I --"

"Come on, there's still plenty to see inside." She took his hand and led him back in the house.

Buffy showed him around the living and dining rooms and where things were located in the kitchen. Then she took him to her bedroom, where some of her best work was done.

"You have a girlfriend back home, William?" Buffy asked conversationally.

"Uh, no... not much time for romance, I'm afraid. I've been working hard to prepare for university in a few months." William laughed nervously.

"That's a _real_ shame... about the no romance part." Buffy's eyes wandered over him for a few moments. She shot him a sly smile. "I have a few errands to run this afternoon, you'll have the house to yourself. Unless you'd like to come?"

"No, that's alright. I-I have some reading to catch up on."

"Reading, eh? Alright. I need to finish getting dressed and putting on makeup -- I don't want to scare anyone," Buffy joked.

"Makeup? You don't need any. You're quite lovely without... any." William gulped. He hadn't meant to say anything like that, it had just slipped out.

"Thank you, William!" Buffy beamed at him. "You are so sweet!" She kissed him on a hot cheek, making his face flame brighter.

"Welcome," he said quickly. "I'll let you get ready, then." He rushed out of the room.

Buffy giggled. This was going to be fun.

 

<hr width="50%"> 

 

After Buffy left, William relaxed and did some reading, to take his mind off of... other subjects. That worked for an hour or two, then he started feeling restless.

William tried to calm down by walking around the house and checking it out by himself. His feet carried him into Buffy's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be in a lady's bedroom at all. But especially not when she wasn't home. He was about to leave when he noticed a few pairs of panties laying on top of the bed.

William went over to the bed and stared down at the pairs of red and black silk panties like they held the mysteries of the universe within them. Had she been wearing one of them? A shaky hand reached down and picked up the red ones; he examined them. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd raised them to his nose and inhaled deeply. She had definitely been wearing these panties. William's first whiff of semi-fresh pussyjuice made his cock granite-hard in seconds. He started breathing faster, his eyes slid closed, still inhaling Buffy's scent.

His eyes shot back open. What if she came home right now and saw him doing this? She'd yell at him, throw him out or phone the police! He went back to his bedroom in a panic. It was then that he discovered that he still had the panties clutched in his hand.

"Got to put them back..." William whispered. He opened the door then stopped suddenly.

He raised them to his face again for another sinful snootful. On its own, his tongue darted out to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. He groaned, his cock throbbed like mad. He licked softly at the remnants that Buffy had left on the soft, smooth fabric. William had never tasted a woman before or done anything else to one, for that matter -- it was delicious. Thoughts of sticking his tongue into the source of the taste ran unbidden in his mind. There was plenty where this came from...

He didn't know it, but Buffy had left the panties out where he could find them. Just in case he was into that kind of thing or curious. Buffy had made sure to masturbate while wearing them, so there'd be plenty of juice on them.

William couldn't control himself -- he had to have a wank. He took off his clothes and lay down on the bed, his breath coming in short bursts from the anticipation of release. On a naughty impulse, he wrapped the silk underwear around his large, rigid staff, running his hand up and down. The silky texture, coolness of the material, and the knowledge that her juices were rubbing against his stiff cock were almost enough to send him over the edge. But he held on a little longer.

He closed his eyes, his lips parted.

William moaned and sped up his actions. "Unnnhhaa -- Buffy -- Ohhhh!"

Once he pictured Buffy (in that red negligee) on top of him, it was all over. He groaned, pumping his cock furiously. Thick wads of jism shot out into Buffy's panties. William kept pulling on himself until he was totally spent and had deposited a copious amount of cum into the panties.

He laid on the bed, panting for breath for a few minutes. When he regained his senses, first there was terrible, ungodly guilt for touching himself in that manner, and also the shame for stealing a pair of Buffy's underwear and using them to...

William looked down at the red panties, they were saturated with his thick, white emissions.

"Oh dear Lord! I-I have to clean them!"

He jumped off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"William, I'm back!" Buffy called from the front door.

William skidded to a stop and stifled a girly scream. He ran back into his room and slammed the door.

"William?" Buffy's voice came closer to the door he was leaning against. "Everything okay?"

"Yes! Yes, fine!" William said tightly, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Oh, alright... I'm going to take a shower and relax a bit before dinner," Buffy said. "You need anything? Anything special you'd like to eat tonight?"

He gulped, thinking of what he'd been imagining eating before he started whacking off. "No, I'm fine... thank you."

"Okay, then. You going to spend the whole day cloistered away in your room?" Buffy asked playfully.

"I'm just... at a critical part of the book I'm reading. I'll... come out for dinner in a bit."

"I'll let you know when it's ready."

A moment later he heard her walk in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh God... what have I done?" William looked at the very soiled panties in his hand.

He couldn't wash them if she was in the bathroom. Buffy would notice her red panties missing and ask him about it -- his face would give him away. Then she'd be royally pissed off, and rightly so. William leaned his head against the door. He was a pervert... a sicko. Only people of low moral fiber did what he'd just done.

William got dressed again and waited by the door, listening for Buffy to leave the bathroom so that he could nip in and try to get the spunk off of her underwear. Then he could put them discreetly in the hamper... Maybe she'd think that she'd put them in there and just forgot that she had.... He prayed that was the way things would happen.

Ten minutes later, he heard Buffy exit the bathroom and walk down the hall to her room. William opened the door a crack, peering through. Buffy hadn't closed her door all the way, but she was in her room. Quickly, he went across the hall and into the bathroom. He went to the sink and rinsed the panties in the basin.

The drying cum was difficult to get off, but after some scrubbing the goo washed away down the drain. He breathed a sigh of relief. Then it occurred to him that the panties might be stained. What would he do then? Buffy would know he'd stolen them and did... unwholesome things with them...

William thought that perhaps it would be best to keep them -- just overnight -- to see if they were stained when they dried. Balling the panties up in his fist, he quietly left the bathroom, intending to go straight back to his room. His traitorous body stopped, however, when he heard Buffy humming a tune in her bedroom. Without conscious thought, he went to her slightly open bedroom door and looked in.

Buffy was completely naked and standing in front of her vanity mirror, combing out her wet hair. William sucked in a breath and held it. She was exquisite, rounded in all the right places, her tummy was flat and toned. Her buttocks were sublime -- so firm and high. He loved the gentle curve of the small of her back; his hands twitched to stroke her there. Her breasts were just as beautiful and perky as he thought they'd be -- he took special notice of her erect, pink nipples. What would it be like to touch them with his hands or tongue? How would they feel? Her skin was bronzed and smooth-looking -- his hands could probably glide right along her flesh without much resistance... His hard-on came back full force.

William's proper and moral upbringing finally kicked in.

_'What am I doing! I'm disgusting! Spying on some poor woman -- violating her privacy in so hideous a manner!'_

Horrified with himself, William ran back to his room, taking care to shut the door softly.

 

Buffy's eyes darted to the partially open door of her bedroom. A wicked smile spread across her face. She'd seen him watching her, he'd taken the bait. She hoped he liked what he saw. Her red silk panties were missing; that had made her giggle. What had he done with them, she wondered…

  

<hr width="50%"> 

 

Buffy got some KFC for dinner. She was able to lure William out of his room to eat. But he wouldn't, or couldn't, look at her throughout the whole meal. Her attempts at conversation weren't terribly successful either. William muttered and mumbled all of his answers.

Buffy had to keep the giggles internal. He was so embarrassed and shy about the panties thing and seeing her naked. She wondered how long it would take for him to say anything suggestive to her. She'd be old and gray if she was waiting for him to make a move. And Willow could be back any day now. If Willow came back before the seduction, Buffy might not get another good opportunity to bed the nerdy, but gorgeous young Englishman. Finesse and enticement were of the good, but actions spoke louder than words.

Tomorrow, at the latest, she would bust a major move on him.

 

Right after dinner, William hurried back to his room, not able to be in her presence without stuttering and blushing horribly. Not after what he'd done. He thanked God that Buffy hadn't brought up the missing underwear. Maybe she hadn't noticed?

William had no idea what had come over him to do the terrible things he'd done today. He'd never felt so driven, so obsessive over a girl -- woman, he corrected himself, Buffy was a woman not a girl -- before. It was as if a hormone bomb had exploded inside of him all of a sudden. His cock hardened at the mere thought of Buffy, her beautiful body, her honey-blonde hair, her resplendent green eyes, her radiant smile...

There was no way a woman like that could ever feel anything for him, he was sure of that. Even if she did, he knew he'd just make a mess of things. He was always so awkward and nervous around women; he hated that about himself. He had zero self-confidence in his appearance and abilities. There wasn't much he could do about that.

William's parents had raised him to be a God-fearing gentleman. He was hardly acting or thinking like one since he'd laid eyes on his svelte blonde host. He had to try to fight the pull Buffy had on him, to fight the wicked urges he had for her.

 

Later that evening Buffy had knocked on William's door, asking if he wanted to use the jacuzzi with her. He, of course, had begged off, saying that he was very tired.

Buffy had been supremely disappointed. William wouldn't come out of his room all night, no matter what treats she offered to tempt him. When she gave up for the night and turned in, she left her bedroom door open a bit, in hopes that he might want to peek in on her again. Tonight she decided to forego wearing anything to bed except a smile. The better to seduce him with...

  

<hr width="50%"> 

 

They both went to sleep thinking about the other. Thinking how close their bedrooms were and how easy it would be to creep across the hall and slip into bed...

Buffy woke up during a highly erotic dream. In it, she was sitting on top of sweet William, his big prick firmly sheathed inside of her. She rode him like a stallion, her hands in constant motion on those yummy muscles she'd seen yesterday in the bathroom...

She cursed her brain when she woke up without crossing the finish line. Buffy briefly considered going to his room right now and making her dream a reality. But she couldn't just yet. He'd probably take too much coaxing and she needed to get off badly.

"Vibrator time," Buffy said to herself, reaching into her nightstand and getting out her silver toy.

 

William tossed and turned in bed. One dream after another plagued him -- some good, some bad. The bad ones had Buffy confronting him about stealing her underwear and yelling at him. The good ones had Buffy laid out under him, naked and sweaty. He'd place kisses all over her body and she'd take his penis in her hand, stroking and caressing it. In one dream, Buffy had been lifting it to her mouth, ready to wrap her lips around him -- when he'd woken up.

William lay in bed staring at the ceiling, sweaty and out of breath... and with a stiffy that wouldn't quit. His throat was parched from all the heavy breathing he'd been doing in his sleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and padded out into the hall to get a drink of water. He stopped suddenly. There was a strange buzzing sound coming from Buffy's bedroom. A sound he wasn't familiar with.

Curious, he tiptoed over and peeped through the crack in the door. His breath caught in his throat. Buffy was laying naked on her back, her legs spread wide, rubbing a long, silver, torpedo-shaped object to her sex. A few of her fingers were pumping in and out of her hole.

"Ohhhh -- Mmmmm -- Oh yeah...." Buffy moaned.

_'OH DEAR GOD!'_ William's mind screamed.

He watched her with wide eyes, a bit of drool collected at the corner of his mouth. He couldn't look away like he should have. He simply couldn't... He popped a gigantic boner helplessly.

"Ahhhh -- feels soooo good!" Buffy's hips moved up and down, she started rubbing the vibrator against her clit faster.

William's left hand drifted down his body to touch himself through his pajama bottoms. A growing wet spot was forming in the front from his dripping cumslit.

Buffy started moaning more loudly, then her body tensed for a moment.

"Ahhhh -- Oh yessss! Ohhhhh!" Her hips bucked, her fingers rapidly fucked in and out of her passage.

William realized she was cumming. He had to get out of there quickly -- he'd almost cum watching her. He took his hand away from his dick and backed away from her door. Just as he was turning around to go to his room, he heard her say something else.

"Oooooh -- Oh yes -- Oh Williammmmmm!"

William's body jerked. His hand shot out to hold onto the wall for support, he made a surprised and strangled cry as he came in his pajama bottoms. His body shook uncontrollably as he panted and leaned heavily against the wall.

After the tremors subsided, he had a moment of post-orgasmic bliss before he realized what he'd just done. He looked down at himself in shock. The fronts of his pants were soaked with his spunk... he could feel it dripping down his thighs.

William had been so turned on, just hearing her say his name while she... was doing that, was enough to make him blast off like a rocketship. He ran to the safety of his room.

Shame, burning hot shame and guilt crashed over him. He had a dirty, filthy mind... He wasn't fit to interact with normal people. His mother would be so ashamed if she knew what kind of things he'd been doing while in the States. Mother had been right about so many things -- she'd warned him about what outside influences might do, she'd advised him not to visit his cousin in the first place.

William got a fresh pair of boxers and crept over to the bathroom to clean up. He wiped the cum from his body with a wet washcloth and prayed that Willow and Xander would come back soon. Two days with Buffy and he was turning into a different person. A person who stole undergarments and ejaculated into them. A person who spied on a woman in her bedroom, while she pleasured herself. A person who... had an orgasm without even touching himself while eavesdropping on that woman.

He began to wonder if he'd even heard her say his name. Could it have just been his imagination? Had he merely heard what he wanted to hear? Of course, that's what it had to have been, he told himself. A smart, beautiful, sophisticated, older woman like Buffy couldn't possibly be fantasizing about him. Not William Wesley Winthorpe. He was a loser, geek extraordinaire, able to turn off women at the speed of light.

 

Buffy sighed contentedly, cleaning off her vibrator and replacing it in the drawer. He’d been watching her again. She’d felt his presence -- she'd felt those soulful blue eyes raking over her body. She was so horny for him that it actually hurt. Why couldn’t he have come in the room? That was a perfect opportunity. Buffy had hoped that he’d be so taken by watching her that he’d step forward and reveal himself.

Unfortunately, that hadn’t happened...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

In the morning, William went for his run, trying to put the events of the previous night behind him. He had to get a handle on his rampaging hormones, before... He didn’t know what would happen if things kept progressing this way. 

No more wanking, no more panty stealing, no more thinking about what it would be like to... do things to Buffy and have her do things to him. It had to stop. This was the third day of his stay with Buffy; with some luck, Willow would be back soon and things could go back to the way they were before. 

William checked on the purloined red silk panties; they were stained. There was no way she wouldn’t notice. He’d have to keep them... Hopefully she would never notice them missing. His devilish side (that was kept under tight control normally) was happy to be keeping a souvenir of his time with Buffy. He hated himself for having such distasteful thoughts. 

After his shower, William went to his room to read for awhile. His heart jumped when he heard the sounds of Buffy moving around. How could he face her after everything that had happened? After what he'd seen...

As he expected, Buffy knocked lightly on his door. 

“William, you up?” she called softly. 

He considered pretending to be asleep, but his mouth started working before his brain. “Yes, I’m up.” 

“Would you like some breakfast?” 

“No, thank you... I’m not very hungry.” In truth, he was starving, but he couldn’t go out there right now. He was far too embarrassed and nervous. 

“Sure?” 

“Yes, I’m fine.” 

“Okay,” Buffy said, sounding disappointed. 

 

A half hour later, Buffy knocked on his door again. 

“William, I have to go out for a while. Is there anything you’d like me to pick up for you?” 

“No. Thank you, anyway,” William replied politely. 

“I should be gone about four hours. I’ll bring home something for lunch. See you later.” 

“Alright.” William gulped. 

He’d be alone in the house again... Could he control himself this time, and not go grubbing about in her bedroom? 

No, he couldn’t. 

William lasted for an hour and a half before going on autopilot to Buffy’s bedroom. There were more pairs of underwear on her bed. Silk, lace, regular and thong, there was a heap of them. He picked up pair after pair, rubbing the material between his fingers and sniffing them. He never wondered why she had so many pairs of underwear on her bed. One pair in particular (black satin with a lacy trim) caught his attention. He could feel her wetness and smell her musky odor strongly. She’d worn them quite recently. Once again, his cock became a stone column tenting out in his trousers. 

William rubbed himself through his pants as he smelled her delicious aroma. His tongue stroked the fabric where her pussy had been not so long ago. 

“Oh God, I’m doing it again... I’m sick... I need help...” 

Even as he was saying it, he was heading back to his room with black panties in hand. It was absolutely imperative that he masturbate. No other thoughts were allowed in his mind; there was no room for anything else. His entire purpose in life, at this moment, was to have a wank -- with her panties surrounding and rubbing against his staff. 

Buffy wasn’t due back for a few hours yet; he could get this out of his system (literally) and clean up before she got home, his mind supplied the useful information, trying to relieve his anxiety. 

William raced to his bedroom and stripped off his clothes, then lay on the bed. He parted his thighs slightly and took a hold of his cock. With his other hand he slid the undergarments along his length. He closed his eyes and tilted back his head with a moan. The cool, slightly damp material felt so good on his hot, throbbing manhood. 

“Uhhh... Ohhh Buffy... so good...” William groaned, moving the panties down to his sac and rubbing over the sensitive skin there. 

After a few minutes of that, he wrapped the panties around his cock and began jerking himself in earnest. William couldn’t stop the loud moans and heavy breathing sounds coming out of his mouth. It felt so wonderful! It was wrong and bad, he knew that, but it felt so very right at the same time. 

William adjusted Buffy’s underwear around him so that it was wrapped tight around the shaft; his cockhead peeked out, then slid back inside the panties as he stroked. Satisfied with the arrangement, he shut his eyes and concentrated on the sensations. 

His hand sped up, stroking the smooth material over his cock more and more quickly. His hips began to buck fitfully. 

“OH GOD -- Mmmhhhhaaa -- OH YES!” William shouted. 

His cock erupted, sending hot jets streaming up into the air. The head of his cock had escaped the satin prison and was spraying in the air. William continued pumping hard. He felt some of the hot liquid land on his hand and dribble down. He looked down his body to watch his cock going off, his hips still bucking like mad. 

William’s heart stopped, his face went slack for a second. He’d forgotten to close the door in his haste to beat off -- but that wasn’t the worst part. 

Buffy was standing in the doorway, her hand over her mouth, her pie plate-like eyes, fixed on his spewing organ. 

He couldn’t stop cumming! As a matter of fact his orgasm intensified after seeing her. His body wouldn’t stop jerking and twitching. His cock kept shooting volley after volley of ropy, white liquid. 

“OH-OH DEAR GOD!” he yelled, pressing his head back into the pillow and gritting his teeth in the unrelenting, all-encompassing climax.

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

Buffy planned on coming home early all along to see what he got up to when she wasn’t there. Something dirty, she hoped. 

She entered the house through the back door to make as little noise as possible. Stopping first in the kitchen to put down the bags of carryout food she’d bought for lunch, she went in search of cute little William, that naughty, panty-stealing scamp. 

When she entered the hallway, moisture flowed between her legs at the unmistakable sound of a man moaning in pleasure. God, he sounded so hot -- so fucking hot! She wanted to make him sound like that for hours and hours...

Buffy poked her head through the open door, her jaw dropped a little, her eyes went wide. He was naked -- beautifully, gloriously naked -- and jerking off with her panties on his cock. It felt like all the blood was being sucked out of her brain and going straight to her sex. She stepped fully into the doorway, not thinking about concealing herself anymore. Not thinking about anything else at all, just her beautiful, horny Adonis jacking himself on the bed. When she was about to walk in and announce herself (then jump him) he cried out and started to cum forcefully. 

She stopped and just watched the display, unable to speak or move. He was cumming all over the place. Saliva started to build up in her mouth. 

That was when he noticed her staring at him.

* * *

As his powerful orgasm began to subside, the reality of the situation hit him. William frantically pulled the cover over his groin, the wheels in his head spinning crazily to think of something to say. He wanted nothing more than to burrow into the earth and hide. There was no way out of this -- there was no explanation he could give to remedy this. Buffy had caught him at the most vulnerable moment imaginable. She’d watched as he... arrived, voluminously. And she’d surely recognized her own underwear being stroked up and down his dick. 

William’s mouth open and closed silently, his eyes rounded in panic. 

Buffy mentally recovered from the arousing scene; she was so fucking hot now that she couldn’t stand it. Her clit pulsed in time with her rapid heartbeat. She walked into the room. 

“B-Buffy...I --” William started to speak but stopped when Buffy held up a hand. 

“Shhhh,” she commanded. “Don’t say anything.” She slunk over to the bed, a seductive smile on her face and switching her hips. “You took my underwear yesterday too, didn’t you, you bad, _bad_ boy?” Buffy breathed. 

William swallowed hard and just stared at her. 

“I wondered what happened to them... You could have asked for them. I would have given them to you. Especially if I knew what you were going to do with them.” Buffy traced up and down her cleavage with an index finger; her tongue came out to moisten her lips. 

He watched, his eyes going from her breasts to her lips and tongue. Incredibly, he felt his cock start twitching to life again. 

“You’re so hot, William. So tight and hard. I thought about you last night... I imagined that you were fucking me with your big cock. Would you like that? Would you like to fuck me?” Buffy asked huskily, crawling up onto the bed like a predatory cat. 

William had to be dreaming this -- Buffy couldn’t be here right now. He must have passed out from the orgasm and he was dreaming... Those thoughts vanished when Buffy crawled her way up to him and moved aside the sheet to expose his nakedness, then lightly touched his re-hardening member. It was real, alright. Very real. 

He jumped, making Buffy giggle. 

“Is that a yes?” Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you want me?” 

“It-it’s not... we shouldn’t... pre-marital sex is... I don’t b-believe in it. It’s not right...” William whispered unable to look away from her dark green eyes. 

“I didn’t ask if it was right or not. I asked if you’d like to fuck me. Do you want to? 'Cause I’m so fucking turned on right now...” Buffy looked at his cock and licked her lips hungrily. 

William sucked in air when Buffy put her hands on him to remove the soaked panties from his staff. She smiled and tossed them over the side of the bed. Before his cock had a chance to fall, Buffy had her hands on it, gently stroking up and down. 

"B-Buffy... how can you want me? I'm... I'm not --" 

"You're the sexiest guy I've ever seen, William." Buffy grinned. "Such a beautiful face, like an angel... and such a gorgeous body... Let me show you how much I want you..." Buffy said. 

Keeping her gaze locked with his, she leaned down and lapped at the dripping tip of his cock. His body jerked, he gasped. 

"Wanna fuck you, sweet William." Buffy swept her tongue up and down the sides, gathering up the spunk that had dripped down. "Wanna fuck you so bad..." 

"Oh-Oh God..." William moaned. "Sex before marriage... is-is dirty... a-and... s-s-sinful!" The Mother-trained portion of his mind tried asserting itself. 

Buffy gave him a toothy, wicked smile. "It is if you do it right. You ever hear that Billy Joel song 'Only the Good Die Young'? There's a line, 'I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints, the sinners are much more fun'. We may be damned, but we'll sure as hell have a good time getting there..." 

William quit protesting as loudly as he had been, he muttered how it was wrong in between moans and low guttural sounds. 

For the next minute, Buffy licked, sucked and kissed his stiffening prick, cleaning him of his spendings from his last orgasm. His cum was tangy and scrumptious, Buffy wouldn't mind taking a gallon or two down her gullet. She was practically vibrating with excitement -- not only was she going to get to ravish his pristine, previously untouched body (Yay!), but his body also apparently had a very quick recovery speed. (Double Yay!) 

William had two fistfuls of bedding clutched in his hands. "We shouldn't..." William groaned, shifting his hips slightly towards her. 

Buffy took her mouth and hands off of him and moved away. William's eyes snapped open. 

"Don't! Please, d-don't stop!" he begged, going up on his elbows, his long cock pulsing against the toned muscles of his abdomen. 

Buffy got off the bed and stood up, smiling down at him. He'd changed his tune pretty damn quick. He looked so adorable, so sexy. It was cute that he was afraid she wasn't going to continue. He was downright delusional if he thought she was leaving this room without leaving him a quivering pile of sweaty flesh. 

"Don't worry, honey. I'm only stopping to do this," Buffy said, unbuttoning her shirt. "I can't very well fuck your brains out fully clothed... well, I could. But it's more fun if we're both all naked and sweaty." 

William's eyes were riveted to her hands as they made progress down her blouse. Buffy slowly moved her green silk blouse over her shoulders and down her arms to the floor. Then, even though she wanted to take him right this second, she practiced restraint and slowly unzipped her skirt then slid it down. His unwavering attention and anxiety were turning her on even more. His ocean-blue eyes never left her. 

She hadn't realized just _how_ gorgeous he was until now. Brilliant blue eyes, cheekbones to die for, his hair was nice and thick with some curl to it, perfectly shaped and placed nose, a chin that made you want to nibble at it and nice kissable lips. All that combined with the body made for one hot and spicy tamale! 

Buffy got back on the bed on her knees, crawling closer to him. 

"Have you ever been with a woman, William?" Buffy asked, only wearing a leopard print bra and panty set. 

"N-no." He swallowed. 

"Do you like me?" She kneeled by his body, scratching her nails lightly up and down his right thigh. 

"Y-yes. I l-like you..." William said, doing his imitation of a deer caught in headlights. 

"Don't be nervous, baby. We're all virgins once... I want to make you a man. Won't you let me?" she whispered bending over him, lowering her lips to his. 

Buffy brushed her lips over his lightly, barely touching. Her right hand caressed his chest, feeling the deliciously hard, well-formed muscles twitch under her palm. Her hand drifted down to his ripped abs -- her fingertips danced over the cut lines. Buffy lowered her hand further to take his cock in her hand and began kissing him harder at the same time. 

Buffy slid her tongue between his lips, making him emit a sound somewhere between a squeak and a whimper. Buffy moaned into his hot, sweet mouth, thrusting her tongue inside to explore where no woman had gone before. Her hand stroked his cock softly, even as her lips and tongue became more demanding. She broke for air with a delighted sigh. 

"Mmmm, you taste so fucking sweet." Buffy looked down into his dazed face then down his body at her hand working his cock. "You like that? Does that feel good? Tell me..." 

"Y-yes! It f-feels so good!" 

"You want me to suck your cock? Or would you like to play with me?" Buffy asked, loving both of the choices no matter which one he picked. 

His mouth worked without sound for a moment -- he couldn't think straight enough to decide. It felt like he only had a thimbleful of blood left in his brain. 

"Tell you what," Buffy said with a chuckle, "you can play with me for a little while, then I'll suck on that gorgeous cock of yours." 

Buffy got back to her knees and took one of his hands then moved it to rest on her left breast. William didn't move, he stared at his hand atop her breast. 

Buffy caressed his hand. "Go on, you can touch me. I want you to touch me." 

Slowly, William started squeezing her breast, still staring and tilting his head to the side, as if he couldn't believe it was actually happening. 

"Mmmm... that feels good!" Buffy sighed. "I won't break, you know. You can squeeze harder -- I like it hard." 

William did as she asked, putting more strength into his gropes. 

"Ohhh... that's right... that's very good!" Buffy smiled. 

She reached behind her and unhooked the clasps of her bra. He still needed some prompting, so she took his hand and slid it under the cup of her bra. Buffy moaned, feeling his hot hand on her bare breast was so good... so fine. 

"Ohh William..." Buffy said, pulling her bra straps down her arms then tossing the garment on the floor, "Put both your hands on me -- I need to feel both of them." 

Buffy slowly laid down on her back, holding his hand to her breast. William, in a haze of confusion and lust, got to his knees and looked down at her. His eyes wandered over her body, drinking it all in. She was the first naked woman he’d seen in person, and he was not disappointed. He put his hands on her tits and started squeezing. Her hard nipples could cut glass, he thought as he ran his thumbs over them. 

"Ahhh... Oh.. .Ohh yes!" Buffy squirmed. "Love your hands!" 

"I-I don't know what to do..." William said, his voice unsteady. 

Buffy looked up into his beautiful face. His eyes were full of lust, but shiny, as if he were trying not to cry. She wanted to say, "Awwww!" He was so young and unsure of himself. 

Buffy smiled kindly at him, reaching up to stroke his sharp, yet soft features. "It's okay, I'll tell you what to do. You do want me, don't you, William?" 

He nodded emphatically. 

"Good. Come here, baby." Buffy slid her hands up his arms and tugged him down. 

William lay down, half on top of her. Buffy gently ran her fingers over his face and into his hair, lifting her head to latch onto his lips for a soft kiss. William responded immediately, breathing heavily into her mouth and kissing her back. Buffy put her tongue in this mouth, encouraging him to do the same to her. Hesitantly, he did, at first just brushing softly against hers, but quickly getting into it and plumbing her mouth passionately. His hands went back to her breasts. 

Buffy made approving sounds to let him know much she liked it. 

"You want to suck on my tits? I like that," Buffy panted. 

William nodded and swallowed. He kissed at her neck, then moved his mouth down to her chest. He placed kisses all over her breasts then put his mouth on the one he was fondling, licking and sucking on the puffy pink nipple. 

"Ohhhh... Ohhhh William!" Buffy grinned. "So good, baby -- something tells me you're going to catch on to this whole sex thing quick." 

William smiled shyly and promptly went to her other breast, sucking the erect nipple into his mouth. After a few minutes of this, Buffy was panting and writhing around. She needed his mouth and hands all over her body. She remembered that she'd have to instruct him on what to do next. 

"You want to see my pussy?" Buffy asked, wrapping one of his loose curls around her index finger and twirling it. 

William nodded, his eyes going wide at the thought of seeing it in the flesh, not experiencing it secondhand through her panties. 

Buffy smiled. "Take off my panties." 

William rose up on his knees. With shaky hands, he put his fingers into the waistband and pulled down slowly, intently watching as her trimmed bush was revealed. He paused for a second once her mound was uncovered -- just looking at it. 

"Now the rest of the way." Buffy lifted her butt off the bed. 

William snapped out of his trance and moved her panties down and off her legs. 

"You...You aren't cross with me for... stealing your undergarments?" he asked nervously. 

"Uh-uh. I think it's flattering. You were just horny and frustrated -- I can relate. Like now, for instance. I want you so bad... but I want to feel your mouth on my pussy first. You want to do that?" 

William took some unsteady breaths. "Y-yes." 

Buffy spread her legs, opening herself up to his inspection. "Just explore, baby. You can take your time, touch me, lick me, do whatever you want to me... Oh," Buffy reached behind her getting a pillow and putting it under her ass, "this will help you have a better look." 

William touched her thighs lightly, stroking his hands up and down. It was just as he imagined, her skin was so smooth... He lightly ran the fingers of his left hand over her moist, puffy labia. 

"Uhhh!" Buffy jerked off the bed, scaring William. 

"Did I do something wrong!?" 

Buffy laughed deliriously. "No. It just felt so good to feel you touch me there! I've wanted to feel you do it so bad it was just a little bit of a shock. Please, don't stop..." 

William touched her again, watching as his fingers slid up and down, gathering more moisture on each pass. 

"You see how wet I am?" Buffy groaned. "God! I'm creaming so hard!" 

William stroked her right thigh as his left hand delved between her lips, she was so hot and wet inside of them. He watched her face while he stroked, seeing if she liked it. She did -- a lot. Buffy was moaning and moving her hips slightly. 

"That's so good -- Oh yeah -- Touch my clit!" 

William new what the clitoris was -- he'd been an excellent student in anatomy and biology classes. He'd blushed furiously whenever women's body parts were discussed, but he'd paid close attention at the same time, very close attention. He just didn't know how women liked to be touched there -- hard or gently? Gently, first, he decided. He wouldn't want to hurt her. Better to err on the side of caution. 

His fingers brushed over her throbbing clit. Buffy's hips bucked off the bed again. 

"Ohhh, Yes! Again!" she moaned. 

William rubbed her clit gently in circles, feeling it pulse and throb under his fingers. 

"Oh fuck! Ohhh that's good!" Buffy declared, smiling down her body at him. 

She saw him licking his lips as he gazed at her pussy. Her smile broadened considerably. 

"You can put your mouth on me. You want to taste me?" 

He looked into her eyes and nodded. 

"Go on, stick your tongue in my pussy. It's not for every guy though. Some don't like doing it at all. I'll understand if you don't like it." 

Buffy prayed that he liked it and wasn't one of those squeamish guys. 

William moistened his lips again and lowered his face to her mound. He placed soft kisses onto her lips and clit. At first he just pressed the flat of his tongue against the lips, letting his tongue soak up the wetness flowing from her. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he shuddered at the powerful musky scent of her pussy. It was almost overwhelming; he felt lightheaded. 

Buffy controlled herself only with supreme effort. She wanted to start fucking herself on his face, but this was exploration time for him. He had to get used to the look, taste and texture of her sex. She wanted him to be more confident and less nervous. 

William moaned softly; his pulse was pounding, his cock getting stiffer than it had ever been at the taste of the source of the spendings he'd smelled and licked from her panties. It was more delicious, more extraordinary than he'd thought it would be. He dragged his tongue up her slit to her clit, rubbing against it. 

"Ahhhh -- Oh Christ! Ohh yeah!" Buffy's eyes fluttered. 

Encouraged, William's licks became stronger and harder -- top to bottom, bottom to top. The more he licked, the more impassioned he became. His tongue slipped between her labia, slavering on the sensitive, slick, red-hot flesh. 

Buffy bit her lip. "Ahhhhh -- Oh yeah, baby! Ohh God!" She stopped herself from bucking again. 

_'Hot Fucking DAMN! The kid is really going to town!'_ Buffy 'Ooohed' with delight. 

William circled her hole with the tip of his tongue, wondering if it would be alright to put it inside. He pushed the tip of his tongue inside and looked at her for permission. 

"Yes! Fuck me with your tongue! Do it! Oh yes!" 

William inserted his tongue into her tight hole, little by little, driving her crazy. He moved it in and out leisurely, moaning into her pussy. His eyelids fluttered -- feeling her tight, slick walls around his tongue and the flood of juice that greeted his organ were excruciatingly pleasurable. Out of habit, his hand went to his dick, pulling slowly on himself while he feasted on her pussyjuice. 

Buffy noticed him masturbating. It was great that he was getting off on eating her out -- REALLY great! -- but she didn't want him to cum without it being up her pussy or down her throat. 

"William, honey?" 

He stopped and looked at her, licking her juice off his lips and chin. Buffy was struck for a moment at what a great, long tongue he had. No wonder it felt so wonderful inside of her, it was as long as some men's pricks. 

"Don't touch yourself just yet. I want you to cum inside of me -- my mouth, pussy or ass, it's your choice." 

William's eyes rolled back for a moment. He'd almost shot his wad when she said it. Thinking faster than he thought he was capable of, he squeezed the base of his cock to forestall cumming. 

Buffy smiled in understanding. "Did you almost cum?" 

He grinned sheepishly and nodded. 

"That's okay, I love knowing I turn you on so much. And I gotta say, " Buffy stretched her arms over her head, "you eat pussy like you've been doing it for years. Very high marks..." 

William smiled brilliantly at that. "Really? I did alright?" 

"Ohh yeah." 

"But... you didn't... you didn't have a-a thing..." 

"An orgasm?" Buffy asked with a smile. 

He blushed and nodded. "I... wanted you to have one while I..." 

"Well, I won't object if you want to finish the job..." Buffy thrust her hips up and spread her legs wider. 

"Is... there anything special that I have to do to make you... do it?" 

Buffy grinned at him. He was just too fucking adorable! 

"Just keep doing what you were doing, that was so good. If you suck on my clit, I'll get off real quick," she said helpfully. 

William dived back into her muff, licking and sucking at her gooey center. Buffy groaned, not able to control the thrusting of her hips anymore. 

"Stick a finger up my cunt -- AHHHH -- and -- suck -- Oh yes! -- on my clit!" 

William worked an index finger into her pussy and slid his mouth up to her clit. He wrapped his lips around the stiff nubbin and sucked lightly while rubbing his tongue over it. 

"OH FUCK! OH W-WILLIAM! HARDER! SUCK HARDER!" 

He applied harder suction to her and pumped his finger in and out more rapidly. 

"MMMRRAAHH! YESSSSOHYESSS!" Buffy screamed, her body shaking in orgasm. 

Not knowing if he should stop or not, William kept up his invasion. Her juice gushed around his finger. He was fascinated and getting more and more aroused at the sensation of her inner-walls flexing around his finger. He stuck another finger inside of her and sucked harder on her clit. 

"OH FUCCCCKKKK!" Buffy's eyes opened wide as another orgasm followed closely behind the first. "DON'T STOP -- OHGODOHFUCKYES!!" 

Buffy humped against his mouth and hand for a minute before sinking down against the bed. Droplets of sweat had formed all over her body, she was panting for breath. A huge smile graced her face. 

William's jaw started to ache a bit. He took his mouth off of her and rubbed at his jaw. 

Buffy moaned and smiled up at him. "God, William... that was so fucking fantastic! Kudos, your first time up to bat and you gave me multiples. That's a big achievement. Not every guy can do that to a woman." 

He beamed at her. "I-I'm glad I could do that for you." 

"Come here, I want to kiss that beautiful mouth..." Buffy beckoned to him. 

William lay on his side next to her. Buffy put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. They kissed, their tongues stroking against the other's in a fevered dance. 

"You want to cum in my mouth?" Buffy asked, nibbling at his full bottom lip. 

He whimpered softly. "Y-yes... Oh God, yes..." 

Buffy pushed him onto his back and licked at his nipples. She wanted to play with him too... but the poor kid was going to blow any second. She decided there'd be more time to explore her young lover's body more thoroughly later. He needed to cum too badly right now. 

Buffy took his engorged staff in her hands, stroking gently up and down. Grinning down at him, she flicked her tongue over the purple helmet. He gasped and went rigid for a moment. 

"That feel good?" Buffy asked, sucking on the tip and drawing patterns over the head with her tongue. 

"GOD YES!" William yelled, bucking his hips up. 

Buffy put a hand on his right hip, to stop him from bucking too much. She began gobbling him enthusiastically, taking most of him down her throat and bobbing up and down while she stroked her hand around the thick base. 

"Ahhhh -- Oh Buffy -- Oh God!" 

She took her mouth off and pulled on his cock more forcefully. “Cum for me, baby. Shoot in my mouth -- I want every last drop. I‘m gonna suck your balls dry." 

Buffy quickly replaced her mouth on his cock, waiting for the imminent eruption. She didn't have long to wait. Within seconds William was shouting out in ecstasy. 

"BUFFY! OH OHHH Y-Y-YESSS!" William's cock spurted into her mouth impressively. 

Buffy hummed and moaned around his exploding member, drinking down everything he shot and rolling it on her tongue. William came for a minute straight, leaving him panting, quivering, and grinning like an idiot. Buffy leisurely cleaned his cock of extraneous spunk, then crawled up to drape herself over his tight, sweaty body. 

She kissed his lips tenderly. "Mmmm, your cum tastes so fucking good -- sweet ambrosia." 

William moaned and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. He rolled them so that she was on her back, his hands moved over her body. His kisses and touches were driving her delirious with desire. Buffy suppressed a giggle and smiled happily when she felt him poking at her with his still amazingly stiff prick. 

He pulled back and looked at her questioningly. 

"Mmmm..." Buffy's hand gripped his wet cock in her hand. "You must have been sent to me from God, you're still so hard after just cumming." 

"That's good, right?" William asked. 

"Oh, yes. That's very, very good," Buffy purred. "I need you to fuck me, William. Do you feel up to it?" 

"Y-yes, I do. But... What if... What if I'm no good?" he asked in a quiet voice. 

"Oh, baby," Buffy cooed, stroking his handsome face with one hand and his big cock with the other. "You'll be amazing, I know it. You were soooo good at everything else. Don't be scared. I think you might have some kind of... inborn talent for fucking." Buffy smiled and laughed lightly. 

William smiled weakly. He remained nervous despite his success at cunnilingus. He laid on top of her, rubbing his cock along her slit. 

"Do--Do we need to use... things?" William asked. 

"You mean a rubber?" 

He nodded. 

"Nope. Everything's taken care of. I want to feel your bare cock inside of me." Buffy shifted her hips. "Don't make me beg for it. Fuck me," she said huskily. 

William's breathing hitched up a few notches as he positioned himself outside her opening. He slowly pushed into her. 

"Ohh yes!" Buffy cried, feeling his delicious organ invading her core. 

The large knob of his cock pushed and stretched her aching pussy with an unbearable slowness. She grasped his upper arms as he continued the torturous slide into her. Finally he was fully seated inside of her, their bodies flush against each other. William rested atop of her, panting against the side of her neck and squeezing his eyes closed. 

Buffy's hands roamed over his shoulders and back, petting and caressing him. 

"You feel so good inside of me! Oh God, so good -- so fucking good..." Buffy moaned, raising her legs higher and rubbing the backs of his legs with her pointed toes. "How does it feel for you?" 

"Oh yes... I... Buffy... never... felt... anything... Oh God -- like this," came William's muffled response. 

Buffy purred like a contented cat and smiled. 

Cautiously, William began slow, shallow thrusts into her pussy. 

"Ohhhh -- Mmmmm -- Oh yes! That's it -- just like that!" Buffy groaned. 

William felt like he was in Heaven. It was still unbelievable to him that a woman like Buffy took him to her bed... well this was technically his bed, but still... Fucking her was better than he EVER could have imagined in his wildest dreams or fantasies. Her inner-walls hugged his cock tightly. She was so wet and hot inside, he thought he might lose his mind. 

Buffy counter-thrusted up at him, driving his cock deeper and deeper, harder and harder into her. They moaned and moved together rhythmically for an eternity (actually about 30 minutes). If he hadn't cum twice already, William would have done so much more quickly. They'd started off with a slow, easy pace, gradually building up steam over time. Buffy guided him along the way; sliding her hands down his back to take his firm ass in her hands to keep him in rhythm. His ass felt so good in her hands, she grinned, squeezing and fondling him while he slowly pumped into her. She had several mini-orgasms as they fucked, leaving her almost completely breathless. 

Buffy would never want for another cock again, he felt incredible inside of her. No other man had made her feel so good. His cock was just the way she loved them: big, hard as a rock, thick and meaty. He fit inside of her perfectly, not a centimeter of his staff showed when he thrust all the way in. His heavy, fuzzy balls slapped against her flesh over and over again. It felt more right than sex ever had before for her. There wasn't a chance that she'd be left wanting like she had been with her other lovers. No, this boy -- rather, this man -- could get the job done. Satisfaction guaranteed. 

Buffy started going wild under him when she felt 'the big one' sneaking up on her. 

"William! Ohhhhh -- Oh FUCK! I'm CUMMING!" Buffy yelled, thrashing her hips at him. 

William started pistoning in and out of her, gulping in air and groaning. He fucked hard and deep into her spasming channel. 

Buffy growled, tossing her head back then wailing. "OH G-GGOD! CUM IN MY PUSSY! PLEASE!" 

His body responded to her orders. 

"BUFFY! OH GOD -- UNNNGGHHAA! OHHHHGODDDD!" William shouted, arching his back and shooting his load deep within her. 

Buffy clutched at his ass, pulling him in as deep as possible. "YESSS -- WILLIAM! OH YES!" 

William jerked and whimpered, filling her up with his heavy cream, his hips pumping wildly, his ass clenching and unclenching under her hands. He collapsed against her, his cock continuing to fire off round after round. Buffy's hands glided up his back, her nails scratching him lightly. 

Finally, it was over. 

Neither one of them attempted, or wanted, to move. Buffy was basking in the afterglow with his softening cock still firmly embedded in her pussy and his hot cum clinging to her inner-walls. She kissed the side of his neck, her fingers tangling in his unruly mane of hair. The vein in his neck thudded under her lips. 

"You were incredible, William," Buffy said softly. "I was right, you DO have a natural talent. I never came so hard or so long before." 

William couldn't speak yet, the experience had been too profound for him. He'd resigned himself to the fact long ago that he might never get to enjoy a woman's body. His lack of charisma and success with women were legendary back home. But that was all changed now. He'd just had mind-bogglingly, fantastic sex with a beautiful, experienced older woman... and she liked it! Maybe he wasn't a complete failure, after all...

Buffy hummed contentedly, caressing his hot, slick skin. "I didn't kill you, did I?" She laughed. 

"N-no," William was able to say. 

He sighed and extricated himself from her, feeling a pang of loss at not being inside her depths. The cool air was quite a contrast to the snug warmth of her swelteringly hot pussy. William lay on his back, the rising and falling of his chest starting to return to normal. Buffy lay against his side, stroking his muscular torso adoringly. 

Buffy couldn't stop smiling. Not only had she had the pleasure and honor of de-flowering this fine, fine specimen, but he'd given her one HELLUVA ride. 

"Well, what do you think?" Buffy asked curiously. "Was it as good as you thought it would be?" 

With his eyes still closed, William smiled happily. "I never... It was.... God, I never knew it could feel that good... amazing..." 

Buffy's proud smile expanded. "Glad I could show you the ropes. Fuck... that was great!" 

He turned his head towards her. "You're not just saying that? I... did well?" 

"Don't make me smack you, William." Buffy giggled. "You know you were good." She settled against his body, luxuriating in his heat and the smoothness of his skin. "I'd like to do this again... and again... and again with you. If you'd like to." 

"Oh yes, I want to do it... again." William smiled then yawned noisily. 

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I'm a bit tuckered out, too. Why don't we take a little siesta? Then we can heat up what I brought home for lunch." 

"Lunch? I'd forgotten..." 

"Hmmm, me too until just now." Buffy sighed. “We had more important things on our minds.” 

William put an arm around her back and softly stroked her forearm with his other hand. A loopy smile graced his lips; Cupid had aimed at his heart and fired, hitting his mark. Love bloomed in William's heart and soul for the blonde beauty who'd taken his virginity so memorably. 

They drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

The next morning found Buffy and William in her bed. It was bigger and nicer than the one in the guestroom.

The previous night, they had taken some time out for some nourishment, then it was back to bed for more fun. William was happy to go down on her several more times; he couldn't seem to get enough of tonguing her to orgasm after orgasm, and she wasn't complaining. Riley had never done this for her, not even once -- that was one of her BIG pet peeves about the relationship.

William was still bashful about trying a different position other than standard, missionary style. But Buffy was hopeful that he'd give it a try eventually. Her hot, gorgeous sexual prodigy was already off to a flying start.

Buffy woke up and gazed at him as he slept. So perfect, so wonderful. He was an answer to her prayers. His tidy, geeky, proper exterior housed an incredibly passionate, insatiable young man. Buffy was ecstatic that she'd been the first one to see that side of him, to experience his enthusiasm and his body before anyone else. 

Her brows creased when she thought of him going back to England, and of some other woman tasting his sweet nectar, touching his sculpture-perfect body and fucking him. Jealous. She hardly believed it but she was jealous just thinking about him being with someone else. She felt a powerful surge of possessiveness spring up inside of her. 

Buffy's eyes widened slightly when she came to a realization. She really cared about him... she wanted him to herself. She'd claw the eyes out of the woman who dared touch him. Did she want a relationship, not just a good fuck? She did. William was so sweet and charming in his own way. His looks went without saying, but she was drawn to him from the start. There was just something about William, besides the hot body. Would he like to have a relationship with her, too? Buffy would broach the subject when he woke up -- which he was doing as the thought crossed her mind.

William yawned a bit and stretched out his well-used muscles.

They smiled sappily at each other.

"Hey there, good lookin'," Buffy said, giving him a soft kiss.

"Hi." William smiled.

So it hadn't been an elaborate dream; Buffy and he really did have spectacular sex all day and night yesterday. She looked beautiful: her hair was messy, she wore no makeup, there was still sleep in her eyes -- but she was the most beautiful woman in the world to him. His heart expanded and pounded at her smile and touch. This wasn't just about lust and horniness anymore... he was head-over-heels in love with the blonde temptress.

"How you feeling today?"

"Like I can do anything." William laughed. "Last night w-was... it was the best night of my life," he said shyly.

"I'm glad." Buffy placed a few kisses along his collarbone. "Mine, too."

William looked at her incredulously, surely he'd heard her wrong. "Yours... too?"

"Oh yes, most definitely." Buffy grinned down at him. "You're an amazing lover, William. Thank you for letting me be your first." She kissed him again.

William kissed her back, wondering if she could possibly be telling the truth. Well, she really had seemed to enjoy the things he did to her... maybe she did really feel that way. The only problem with all of this was that he didn't know if he could leave her. Now that he'd been with Buffy, he didn't want to even look at another woman for the rest of his life. He'd have to risk making a complete and utter git of himself... he had to know if this meant as much to her as it did to him.

"Buffy?"

"Huh?" She noticed his sudden nervousness. "What is it, baby?"

"What... um... what was... this to you?"

"This? The sex?" At his nod, she continued, "I told you it was amazing, fantastic..." Buffy kissed his chest.

"No, I mean... do you like me?"

Buffy laughed. "Of course I like you, silly! I don't make a habit of fucking guys I don't like."

"Was it... only f-fucking?" William wasn't used to using coarse language like that.

"Are you asking what my feelings are for you?" 

"Y-yes." Then he shook his head quickly. "Never mind. It was stupid of me to say anything... I'm sorry. I shouldn't... expect more." He turned his body away from her, thinking he'd ruined everything with his drippy, sentimental, romantic yearnings.

"William, you didn't even wait for me to answer." Buffy sat up and draped herself over his side, looking down at his profile.

"You don't have to answer. This -- the great sex -- it's more than I could have ever hoped for. I was... just being greedy, wanting it to be more than it was. You're a beautiful, strong, independent woman. I'm a loser, a git."

"Hey! Stop that!" Buffy's temper flared that he could have such a low opinion of himself. "I don't know what a git is exactly, but it doesn't sound flattering. And you’re not a loser."

William turned over to look at her, his eyes shiny. "I am. You don't understand. Everyone has a laugh at me... me and my stupid, bloody poetry. I actually thought I was good at it... until my 'friends' made sport of humiliating me in public with my own words. Everyone always laughed at me... I'm a disappointment, my father never fails to tell me so. It's ironic that the one thing I seem to be good at --sex -- is something I can't brag about."

"Oh, William... those people that were cruel to you were idiots. And your dad? Sorry to say it, but he's an asshole if he talks to you that way. No wonder you don't have any self-esteem if that's what you've had to deal with." Buffy felt herself getting angrier. How dare those people -- his own father too! -- put him down and embarrass him like that.

William looked away from her again. Buffy touched his face lightly.

_'Holy shit... I think I'm falling in love with him...'_ Buffy blinked rapidly.

"I... want to get to know you better, William. I --" She hesitated, wondering how much she should admit, "I like you a lot... It could easily grow... to become more. Right now? I'm close to asking you not to go back to Willow's when they get home." He looked at her. "Would… you want to stay with me?"

"Yes... I'd rather... umm... stay with you. That is, if you‘ll have me." William grinned.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! I was afraid you wouldn't want to. And before you even ask, yes, I really mean it. I'm... crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you, too..." His eyes bored into hers, his desire for her growing.

"You write poetry?" she asked.

"Erm, sort of," William said nervously.

"Sort of? Maybe you could read me some sometime?"

"No... you wouldn't... like my poetry."

"How do you know that? I might very well like it."

"Maybe... sometime in the future, I'll read you some. Just... not yet."

"Okay." Buffy didn't want to push him. She leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. "How about some breakfast?" Buffy asked, turning over and starting to get out of bed.

She squeaked when one of William's strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Not hungry...." William mumbled kissing the back of her neck.

Buffy smiled and laughed. "Oh, you naughty boy!" She could feel his erection against her lower back.

William kicked the covers off his legs and pressed his front against her back, rubbing his stiff cock between her thighs. Buffy sighed happily, lifted her leg and rested it on top of his.

"You want to fuck me again?" she breathed.

"Mmmmhmmm." William sucked on her earlobe.

With a shift of his hips, the head of his cock entered her pussy. Buffy gasped and arched back into him.

"It doesn't hurt you to do it like this, does it?" William asked with concern.

"Uhhhh -- No, it's good!" Buffy panted, lifting her leg higher and grinding back against him.

William rocked into her slowly, massaging her inner thigh then moving his hand to her pussy. His long fingers played with her clit, experimentally flicking and pinching it. 

"Auuggha! OHH!" Buffy moaned as William licked and sucked the side of her neck.

Buffy couldn't believe how fast he had gotten the hang of sex. He had spot-on instincts as to what would feel best; only a few times did he do something a little too hard or fast. And he was fucking her in a different position! She didn't even need to goad him into it. Buffy really liked to be fucked from behind, preferably with a slap or two to her ass -- she even had a nice little paddle in the ‘naughty drawer’ of her nightstand. Could she ask him to do it that way? She might freak him out... There was a lot of stuff she liked that might send him running away.

Buffy groaned when William pulled out suddenly. She looked back at him.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" She had been about to cum.

"I want to try another... position. But we can do it like this if --"

"What position did you have in mind?" Buffy smiled.

"Umm..." William blushed. He got to his knees. "I'd have better leverage if... I went in like this."

Buffy got on her hands and knees and wiggled her butt in the air. "William?"

"Yes?" He scooted up behind her, rubbing her hips.

"I've heard, that some people like spanking... Would... you want to try it on me?" Buffy bit her lip.

"Spanking? Would... you like that?"

"Maybe... is that too weird for you?"

"N-no. It might be interesting..." 

William slapped her sharply on her right ass cheek. Buffy inhaled sharply.

"Was that too hard?! I'm sorry! I --"

"NO!" Buffy panted. "It was perfect! Do it again!"

William did as she asked and smacked her ass again, leaving a handprint on her tanned skin. Buffy begged him to do it again and again.

"Make my ass sting, baby!" Buffy yelled.

William was getting overly excited, spanking a woman’s ass was more erotic than he thought it could be. Maybe that had to do with the fact that it was Buffy, but he found that he enjoyed spanking a lot.

"Ohh -- Fuck me now, William! Shove your cock up my pussy!" Buffy humped the air.

William grabbed her hips and thrust against her. In his haste, his cock pressed against the wrong hole. Buffy yelped when she felt his prickhead pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into her ass.

William looked down and immediately disengaged. "I'm so sorry! I hurt you!?"

He knew he'd do something wrong or stupid eventually; he only wished it hadn't been something like this.

"No, I was just... surprised. We need to get some lube," Buffy breathed heavily, she leaned over and took out a tube from her nightstand and thrust it at him impatiently.

"I don't understand..." William said, taking the tube from her.

Buffy resumed her position on all fours. "It's ok if you want to fuck my ass, just use that first." Her heart was beating like a rabbit’s.

William stared at her asshole then the tube in his hand alternately.

Buffy sighed and turned to sit on the bed, she took the tube from him and smiled. “I’ll show you what to do.” She reminded herself to be patient with her lover. This was all new to him.

Buffy uncapped the lube and squeezed out a generous amount onto her palm. Then, she took his hard cock in her hands, coating it with the goo.

“W-women really enjoy sex... in--in there?” William asked.

“Some do,” Buffy replied, lovingly stroking his cock, making it nice and super-slick. “I’m a sex freak. I like just about anything you can think of.”

William gulped when a certain image popped into his head. “D-do you like sex with... with other women?”

Buffy giggled. “I’ve been known to. But I like cock way too much to be a lesbian.” She kissed the leaking tip of his prick then released him.

She squeezed out some more lube and turned her back to him again. Buffy reached around and put the glob of lube on her sphincter, then rubbed it around. William watched as she prepared herself. He thought only gay men liked sex this way, in the ass.

“Mmmm, do it, William!” Buffy groaned. 

William moved up behind her, putting his cockhead at her slightly stretched opening. “A-are you s-sure I won’t be hurting you?”

“Just go slow, baby. Nice and slow...”

William took her hips in his hands and began pushing into her ass. They gasped when the flared head slipped past her ring. He took a moment to breathe then pushed further inside, bit by bit. Eventually, his full length was buried inside of her. Buffy was shuddering and breathing hard.

“Uhhhh -- So tight -- Oh God!” William’s eyes crossed from the force squeezing his cock. 

He’d thought her pussy was the tightest thing he’d ever stick his dick in; he never imagined fucking her in the other hole. He could see what gay men liked about fucking asses now. William closed his eyes and just savored the feeling.

“Okay, s-start fucking me now -- slow at first,” Buffy said with a groan.

William started a gentle rocking motion sliding in and out slowly as she instructed. They groaned and gently fucked for a few minutes.

“Ahhhaa!” Buffy moaned. “Oh yeah -- fuck my ass, baby! Start fucking harder, and--and smack me again!”

William growled and started banging her ass, his balls slapping her swollen pussylips with each hard thrust. He rained a series of sharp smacks to her bucking ass.

“UUUGGHH! OH FUCK!” Buffy grit her teeth. “Talk dirty to me! Please!”

William felt possessed, it was as if another entity (one far filthier and more confident than he) took up residence in his body; taking over his mouth and actions.

“You like this, Buffy!?” he asked in a deep, growly voice that he didn’t even recognize. “You like me fucking your ass?”

“OHHH OH YESSS! I love it! I FUCKING LOVE IT! OH GOD!” Buffy yelled.

"Take it! Unnhhh -- Take my cock!"

William bent over her a bit, his right hand going around her body and attacking her pussy. He slid two fingers up her pussy while his thumb frigged her clit hard. He pounded into her relentlessly from behind.

“WILLLLLLIAM! NNNYYYAAA! OHFUCKOHGOD!” Buffy screamed as her orgasm hit her like a sucker punch.

Her body shook like she was having a seizure, her eyes rolled up in their sockets. She began wailing and whipping her head up and down, her hair flying in the air, while she humped frantically.

William felt her muscles tightening around his cock painfully, forcing his own orgasm to the fore.

He emptied his balls into her ass with a grunt and a shout. “BUFFY! BLOODY HELL! UNNGGH!”

“YESSS! CUM IN MY ASS! OHHHH!” Buffy shivered and whimpered.

Their movements slowed to a stop gradually. William felt woozy from the powerful climax. He bent over her, and kissed along her spine for a moment then slowly pulled out of her ass. A trickle of sperm dripped from her battered hole. William thought distractedly about how her asshole was still stretched out from the reaming he’d given her with his thick cock -- did it go back to normal eventually, he wondered? He certainly hoped so.

Buffy’s hips slowly sank down to the mattress; other than that, she didn’t move. Her body was covered with perspiration, her breathing rapid.

William laid next to her and looked nervously at her. Her eyes were closed.

“Buffy? Luv? Please don’t tell me that I hurt you...”

Buffy’s eyes fluttered open, a wide smile appeared on her face. “You didn’t hurt me. Not bad. I wanted you to inflict a bit of pain, hence the spanking. You fucked my ass good.”

“I can’t believe I did it... I never imagined...”

“That was the hardest I’ve ever cum in my life.” Buffy sighed. “Christ... when you started saying those things -- the spanking, the dirty talk, the finger fuck, then when you rubbed my clit... God, I don’t think I can walk...” She giggled.

“We both could do with a good wash I think,” William said, brushing his hand through her hair.

“Yeah, we sure could... just give me a few minutes. I need just a wee bit of time to recover, then we can take a shower.”

“Together?” William asked.

“Yes, I want to get you all soapy and wet -- clean off that great, big cock of yours and swallow it.” Buffy smiled.

William loved the way she talked, so dirty and arousing. And she said the things so casually. “I’ve never showered with someone before. Do I get to wash you too?”

“Mmmm, you’d better believe it. You’ll have to make sure you scrub me good and hard... I'm so very dirty.”

* * *

That evening Buffy and William managed to tear themselves away from bed and put on some clothes. Buffy didn’t like to cook, but she wanted to try and impress her lover with some American cuisine: hamburgers, hot dogs and baked beans.

Buffy bustled about the kitchen getting out the ingredients she’d need, humming to herself. William came in the kitchen and smiled, leaning against the doorway and just looking at her. She was simply enchanting. She had so much passion and lust inside of her, and he was the lucky bloke on the receiving end. God, how he loved her. He could just look at her forever.

Buffy noticed him and grinned. He was wearing brown trousers, a white sleeveless undershirt and brown suspenders, giving him a Sonny Corleone kind of look -- except for the cute round glasses. But now, even those were sexier than hell to her.

“What are you smilin’ at?” Buffy teased.

“You,” William said, his voice dropping to that ultra-sexy register she’d heard when he fucked her.

Buffy’s heart started beating fast, honey flowed between her thighs. He was turning her on somethin' fierce with just a word and a look.

“Um, you’re going to like dinner... I think,” Buffy said going to the counter then beginning to shape the raw ground meat into patties.

William walked up behind her, bending his head down to nuzzle her neck, his hands moved down her sides to her hips.

“Oh, William...” Buffy tilted her head, letting him kiss the side of her neck. “We really need to eat something...”

“I plan on it, pet. I’m going to have a right hearty meal... I'm gonna drink long and deep from your chalice.” His accent became rougher, less refined. He licked along her jugular.

“Ahhhhh -- Mmmmm,” Buffy moaned, quickly losing her willpower. She snatched up a dish towel from the counter and wiped off her hands hurriedly; cleaning them off to handle a different kind of meat in the very near future.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. They ‘Mmmmphed’ and frantically pulled at the other’s clothes. Buffy shoved his suspenders off his arms, then undid his pants. William pushed her shorts down past her knees. Buffy wiggled and stepped out of them; then he lifted her t-shirt over her head. 

William grabbed her under the ass and lifted her onto the tiled counter. Buffy’s legs wrapped around his lean waist and pulled him hard towards her. He guided his stiff cock to her pussy and thrust in all at once.

“Ahhhh!” Buffy breathed, holding onto his shoulders.

William didn’t give her time to catch her breath, he began pounding away into her pussy and kissing her feverishly.

“William! Oh GOD! OH YES! FUCK ME HARD!”

They fucked hard and fast on the countertop for several minutes; grunting and moaning endlessly. Buffy tossed her head back and yelled her arrival.

“UHHHH! Ohhh -- OH GOD! CUMMMMING!”

At the same instant, William thrust in hard and erupted inside of her.

“Ahhhh! OH BUFFY! Mnnghhaa! I LOVE YOU!”

He kept pumping and spurting; only when his cum began trickling to a stop did he realize what he’d said. His eyes went wide. It was true, but he hadn't meant to say it.

Buffy had been struck dumb by her orgasm and his exclamation. She rested her head on his shoulder staring straight ahead in shock. Did he mean it?

William slowly pulled away from her, not looking her in the eye. He bent down and pulled up his pants then refastened them. Buffy slid off the counter and looked at him.

“William... did you mean that?” she asked carefully.

His eyes darted to hers then away again. “N-no... it just slipped out. Didn’t mean it.”

“Oh...” Buffy said, surprised when she felt severe pangs of disappointment. But he looked a little dodgy... “You sure?”

“It’d--It’d be silly... it was just a heat of the moment sort of thing...” William prayed that she wouldn't keep pressing the issue; he wouldn't be able to lie to her much longer.

“It’s alright... if you meant it. I-I think I might be falling for you too,” Buffy said, feeling shy and girlish despite her nudity and his cum leaking down her thighs.

William studied her face. Was she lying to make him not feel like as much of a git? No. He didn’t think so.

A smile wanted to form on his face, but he fought it. “You might be?”

Buffy laughed nervously. “Well... there’s no ‘might’ about it... I definitely am... falling for you. I never felt this way about someone before...”

William walked back to her slowly, stopping just in front of her. “I... did mean it. I do love you, Buffy. I feel like I’ve loved you forever, and we’ve only met -- what has it been? Four days ago?” He shook his head, it seemed like much longer.

Buffy smiled and touched his face. “My sweet William. Things have happened so fast... I want you to tell me all about yourself, I want to know you.”

“Later. We can talk later...” William leaned down and began kissing her. His hands went around to her back, stroking her flesh in circles.

“What about dinner?” Buffy asked, hooking a leg over his hip.

“Later.” He lifted her up and carried her back to her bedroom, anxious to make love to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

William was leaning back in the Jacuzzi, his head against the headrest. The hot bubbling water was helping to soothe away the soreness that had built up in his body from the days spent having almost constant sex.

Buffy had introduced him to a world he’d never known existed -- a world of pleasures of the flesh. Pleasures so great and mind-blowing that his brain was left feeling soft and mushy. He’d spanked and been spanked, he’d fucked her ass, mouth and pussy (not in the same session of course), they’d fucked in the shower, in her kitchen, both bedrooms, on her couch, on the floor... William couldn’t contain his lust, his immense longing for her. Even when they’d just finished, he wanted her again. His cock could stay hard for longer than most men’s, and even when it went soft it would just pop right back up again at the slightest sign of affection from Buffy.

William wondered if it were possible to fuck someone to death? If it were, he’d find out soon enough...

He started moaning loudly, and writhing a bit in the water. “Oh God! Uhhh -- Oh yeah!” he shouted, cumming under the water’s surface.

A minute later, Buffy broke the surface wearing a snorkel. “Now that’s what I call marine biology!” she laughed, pulling off the mask and wiping the water from her face. “It’s a whole ‘nother world under the sea.”

William grinned and pulled her against him, kissing her mouth fervently, moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue.

Buffy giggled. “Mmmm! My little love machine.”

“My turn.” William smiled, curling his tongue behind his teeth. 

He took the snorkel, put it on, then sank beneath the water. Buffy giggled again, feeling him touching her under the water. She settled into one of the jacuzzi's seats and spread herself wide open for her naughty Jacques Cousteau.

“Oh! Ohh, William!” Buffy sighed as his mouth and hands worked on her from below.

* * *

"You'll like it," Buffy said.

"I don't know... you really like this sort of thing?" William swallowed nervously.

"It's fun every once in a while." Buffy grinned and looked at him.

William was tied to her bed; his wrists were secured to the headboard with fur-lined handcuffs, his legs were left unbound. Buffy made sure not to make the cuffs too tight; she didn't want to hurt him, after all. She was so impressed with his growing sexual confidence and aggressiveness. In the space of a few days, he'd gone from meek and mild to a walking, talking sex machine -- he oozed sensuality from every pore. She was anxious to see if he would enjoy some bondage fun as well.

Buffy had put on her tight, black leather, crotchless teddy and thigh-high leather boots for the occasion. Her breasts were pushed up and spilled over the top of the corset.

"You trust me, right, baby?" Buffy cooed, brushing her fingers lightly over his developed pectoral muscles.

"Yes, of course... I just never imagined this... doing this." There was a flicker of fear behind his wide, blue eyes. 

"I'll untie you anytime you want. Just say..." Buffy scratched her chin in thought. "Say the word 'Mississippi' if you really want me to stop."

William's brows creased. 

"It's a safe word. If something doesn't feel good, you say the word and I untie you, okay?" Buffy asked, giving him a light kiss.

"Okay." He wasn't sure about this... but it was a bit exciting.

"Be right back." Buffy jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom.

William lay there waiting for her to come back, trying not to be too nervous. He hummed 'Hail Britannia' under his breath.

Buffy ran back in a minute later with a tub of Cool Whip. She crossed over to her stereo and started up her favorite burned CD, what she liked to call her 'Songs to Hump By' mix. Then she jumped on the bed on her knees next to her slave. She giggled and tore off the top off the container.

"We're going to have some yummy fun." Buffy smiled wickedly. 

The first song began to play, 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love' by Barry White, the volume was turned up way high. They could feel the bass of Barry's voice in their bones.

She scooped out a dollop of the cream and put it on his right nipple, rubbing it into his skin. William gasped softly, the dessert topping was very cold, fresh from the freezer. Buffy leaned over him and began to slowly lick his nipple clean.

William moaned. Her tongue was so hot. Buffy applied more cold white stuff to his left nipple, then licked it off.

"Yum!" Buffy exclaimed, smacking her lips. "I do believe I have a new favorite dessert."

She took some Cool Whip and put it on his lips then bent down and licked it off. He opened his mouth, his tongue coming out to play with hers. They kissed hotly for a minute before Buffy pulled away. She trailed a line of cream down over his chin and down the front of his neck. Starting at the hollow of his throat, Buffy dragged her tongue up over his Adam's apple, his chin, and back to his lips for another kiss.

Buffy pulled away after a moment. "You liking it so far?"

"Yes, it's--it's good!" William breathed.

Buffy rubbed his nipples then pinched and twisted them, hard, but not too hard. William gasped and groaned. She bent back down, laving the sore nubs gently. 

Buffy took more of the whipped cream and smeared it over his stomach. Then she leaned down and licked it off slowly, running her tongue along the lines of his six-pack abs. After that, Buffy scratched her nails up and down his fuzzy inner thighs. Then she applied some Cool Whip there.

William groaned and wriggled, pulling a little on the cuffs as her hot tongue stroked his skin.

"Buffy --God -- You're driving me crazy!" 

Buffy chuckled. "We're just getting started, honey. Hmmm." She studied his erect and twitching cock, "Looks like someone's excited." Buffy continued in a husky, breathy voice that drove him mad, "Would you like me to put some whipped cream on your big," she trailed her fingertips over his stomach onto his manhood with the lightest of touches, "beautiful, hard cock? Mmmmm. Ohhhh, it looks sooooo delicious," Buffy licked her lips slowly and moaned, the words dripping from her mouth.

"Yes!" William moaned. "Oh yes!"

Buffy smiled and did just that. Taking a large amount of cream in her hand, she held his cock up straight and slathered it and his balls with the Cool Whip. Her eyes locked with his stormy blue ones as she licked and sucked him clean.

At this point, William was groaning and panting heavily. Buffy was sucking on his balls when she felt him beginning to tense. She immediately pulled away, not wanting him to cum yet. He made a disappointed and frustrated whimper and lifted his head to look at her.

Buffy smiled mischievously. "Not yet, baby."

Buffy went into her nightstand and brought out her black padded paddle. She smacked it against her palm a few times, letting him get the gist of what she was going to do.

"Are... you going to hit me with that?" William gulped.

"Yes. I promise I'll stop if you don't like it. And anything that I do to you now, you can do to me later. Would you like that? To have me tied up, my body laid out before you...to have me at your mercy?"

William's nervousness disappeared. "Yes... I would. Very much!"

"Good." She kissed him softly then leaned back.

"Mmmm." Buffy rubbed the paddle over her right butt cheek. "I've been such a bad girl, William. And you've been a baaaaad boy." She winked at him. "I think we both need some punishment."

She swiftly smacked her own butt with the paddle and moaned. William watched her, licking his lips as she brought the paddle down on herself a few more times.

"Your turn." Buffy pushed at his hip; he twisted his lower body, turning onto his right hip to let her have access to his ass. She ran her hand over his ass then brought the paddle down on it sharply.

William gasped, his body jerked. Buffy alternated between caressing his butt and spanking it with the paddle. Then she set down the paddle on the bed and started using her hand to slap his tender flesh. Once his bottom was a nice, rosy color she stopped and admired her work.

"You have such a sweet ass, William. So high and firm -- and now it's such a lovely shade of pink." Buffy bent over and kissed his globes gently. "I'd like to lick your ass too, but we can do that some other time -- there are some other things I want to do now."

William turned onto his back, wincing from the soreness in his posterior.

"Aww, does your bum hurt, baby?" Buffy asked. He nodded. "I'm sorry. I was very bad to have done that."

She straddled his waist and pushed her breasts up, making her nipples rise free of the corset. She rubbed her fingers over her nipples.

"You want to suck on my tits?"

"Yes!" William exclaimed, raising his head.

Buffy pushed him back down then took some Cool Whip and applied it liberally to her nipples. She bent over him, putting her breasts within reach of his mouth. William immediately raised up and took one of her cream covered nipples in his mouth. He sucked and slurped, bit and sucked. He was ravenous. Buffy was moaning and had her eyes closed as he finished.

"Ohh, that was good. You make me feel so good." Buffy stroked his hair back from his forehead. 

She dropped down to kiss him again, those lips of his were irresistible. She broke the kiss and smiled down on him. 

"You want some more?" Buffy asked, stroking his cheekbones with feather-light touches.

"Yes--Yes please!"

Buffy got on her knees and took some more whipped cream, she smeared it along her slit and onto her clit. She quickly went to the top of the bed and straddled his face. William strained up, lapping at her creamy gash with great enthusiasm.

"Uhhhh--Oh William--Oh yes!" Buffy moaned.

William flicked his tongue rapidly over her throbbing clit then slid his tongue into her hole, fucking her with his tongue. Buffy moaned and humped against his invading organ, an enormous orgasm wracked her body.

"OH YESSS! Uhhhh! Oh fuck!" Buffy cried, her juices pouring onto his eager tongue and lips.

She pulled in gulps of air and moaned, riding out her orgasm for a minute before disengaging from his mouth. William looked a bit like a rabid dog with the dessert topping and her juices coating his mouth. She kissed him, stoking his lips lightly with her tongue, licking the combination of her pussyjuice and whipped cream from around his mouth. 

"God, that was fantastic! You eat my pussy soooo good, William. You like eating my cunt, don't you?"

"Yes! I love it -- God! I love the way you taste, pet!" William groaned, his sweat and saliva slick muscles straining with his potent desire.

"I love your body," Buffy ran her hands reverently over his muscled torso, "so tight and so hard -- you're perfect. I just can't get enough of you. William...there's something else I'd like to do to you. You can say no if you don't want to do it."

"What is it?" William asked, ready to agree to anything, he was so turned on right now.

"I have a gag. Could I put it on you?"

"A-a gag..." He thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, it's a ball gag. I think it'd be really hot. And remember, you can do it to me too later..."

"Okay, we can... try it," he said uncertainly.

Buffy broke into a huge smile and dug into her nightstand again, bringing out the gag. She slipped the strap over his head and put the red ball in his mouth gently. She loved hearing him cry out in passion, but she also wanted to hear what he'd sound like with the gag -- wanting to yell but only allowed to make muffled cries. 

"Is that okay?" she asked, intending to stop right away if he was uncomfortable.

William nodded. He was nervous -- even a bit afraid -- but he trusted her. She'd shown him so much already, things he never expected he'd do, much less enjoy. He was literally up for anything.

Buffy took his cock in her hands and raised up over him. With a swiftness that made them both gasp and tremble, she impaled herself fully on his hardness. She took a moment, her eyes closed, to savor the feeling of his thick cock crammed up her pussy to the hilt. Slowly, she began rotating her hips.

William tilted his head back and groaned into the gag.

"Mmmmm--Ohhhh--Oh yeah!" Buffy moaned, putting her hands on his chest and swiveling her hips. "Oh baby--Oh you're so good!"

William made funny sounds behind the gag. He couldn't hold out much longer. He dug his heels into the mattress and thrust up into her.

"Uhhhh--I'm going to--Ahhhaa!--ride you hard! You want me to fuck you hard?!" Buffy asked.

William groaned and nodded quickly, his hips rising up to meet her. Revel's 'Bolero' began to blast out of the stereo speakers. Buffy had loved fucking to this song ever since college; she got the idea from the movie ‘10‘.

Buffy tossed her head back and laughed joyfully. "GOD--YES!"

She purposely slowed down her humping to keep time with the song. William mumbled a protest -- he wanted a fast, hard fuck. Buffy giggled, continuing to tease him. They went on and on like that. Over the course of the song, Buffy scooped more of the Cool Whip onto his chest and licked it off as she rode him. Buffy picked up the pace as the song built, until she was dropping down and shifting her hips forcefully.

"You want me to cum on your thick cock, baby?!" Buffy panted.

William nodded and groaned loudly.

"Do you--Uhhhh!--want to CUM IN-INSIDE OF ME!?" Buffy yelled, sliding up and down on his bulky member. She squeezed her inner muscles on each upward stroke.

William yelled, "YES!" behind the gag.

"Uhhhh--Ahhhh--Y-YESSSSSS!" Buffy screamed, cumming like a freight train. Her body convulsed, she arched her back, her mouth hung open and her eyes slammed shut. "CUM IN MY PUSSY!"

William gave a muffled shout, bucking into her as he started cumming too. He whipped his head from side to side as he shot his load. On one of the occasions that his head was turned to the right, he thought he saw something that looked out of place. He looked back to the doorway... 

Willow and Xander were standing there, staring at him and Buffy in complete shock. Willow's hands were over her mouth, her eyes were easily three times their normal size. Xander was staring at them open-mouthed, clearly turned on as well as stunned.

When what he was seeing registered in his mind, William panicked. His huge blue eyes turned back to Buffy, who was still riding him hard. He tried shouting at her to tell her they now had an audience. But Buffy was still in the throes, her eyes were shut, missing the complete panic on her lover's face.

Buffy reached behind her, taking his balls in her hand. She pulled and squeezed his sac while flexing and releasing her inner muscles around his spurting cock. William whimpered and moaned, helpless as his orgasm intensified. His body trembled, his cum geysered up into her pussy.

"OH--OH Y-YOU'RE SUCH A BADDD BOY!" Buffy wailed. "FILL ME UP, BABY! OH YES!"

"ARGHHH! BUFFY!" Willow screeched from the doorway. "Wh-what are you doing to my baby cousin!?"

Buffy's head whipped towards the doorway. Her eyes got as wide as her friends'. She stopped moving on William, though her body kept involuntarily jerking in orgasm every few seconds.

"Wil-Willow? When did you get back?" Buffy asked tonelessly.

* * *

_A little earlier, outside Buffy's front door..._

"We should've called, babe," Xander said as they waited for the door to be answered.

"Oh, it's more fun if it's a surprise." Willow smiled. "I hope they got along alright. William can be hard to adjust to."

"The guy just needs to loosen up. He's got a stick the size of a redwood jammed up his ass -- or arse, as the case may be..."

"Xander!" Willow giggled and slapped at her husband's arm. "Don't say that!" She knocked again and frowned. "Why isn't Buffy answering the door? Her car's in the driveway; she has to be home..."

Just then they heard Buffy's loud voice saying something like, "Come in!" (Actually, it was 'CUM IN MY PUSSY!' but they didn't make out the last part).

"Maybe she's doing laundry or something," Xander said turning the doorknob.

They walked into the house. There was loud music coming from the hall.

"Buffy?" Willow called.

"I don't think she heard you with the music... Hey... isn't that... 'Bolero'?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, it is. Buffy loves that..." Willow's eyes got positively huge. "Omigod! That's on her 'Songs to Hump By' CD!" Willow started walking hurriedly to the bedroom saying, "Ohno...Ohno...Ohno...Ohno!" 

Xander swallowed hard and followed behind his red-headed wife. Buffy couldn't be... not with William...

When Willow got to Buffy's open bedroom door she gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Xander caught up to her and looked inside. Wow. Buffy was dressed in a black leather teddy and boots, fucking the shit out of William on her bed. And he appeared to be handcuffed as well as gagged. Xander's cock shot up like a switch had been flipped.

The twosome on the bed were cumming -- it was obvious from the shaking of their sweaty bodies and the sounds they were emitting. William's head was thrashing around, he stopped and looked at them, his eyes getting big. He looked back up at Buffy, raising his head off the bed -- probably to alert her to their presence in the doorway. But Buffy was oblivious. She started fucking herself even harder on him and reached around to grasp his balls. William's head fell back into the pillow, his body jerking harder -- he was making strangled, gurgling sounds around the ball gag in his mouth.

Then Buffy screamed, "OH--OH Y-YOU'RE SUCH A BADDD BOY! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR HOT CUM, BABY! OH YES!"

That's when Willow finally found her voice, yelling, "ARGHHH! BUFFY! Wh-what are you doing to my baby cousin!?"

Buffy looked sharply at them, her face registering her shock. "Wil-Willow? When did you get back?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

"I can't believe you did this!" Willow cried, running away from the door.

Xander glanced at his wife then back to the immobile couple on the bed. "We'll... We'll be in the living room..." Xander said in a funny voice and quickly shut the door.

"Oh...Oh God..." Buffy said. She jumped off of William and went to the closet to get a robe.

William wanted to die from the embarrassment. Being caught by his cousin and her husband was bad -- very bad. Buffy was going through her closet frantically. William called to her, rattling his cuffs to get her attention. Buffy looked at him.

"Oh! Oh, right..." She went to her nightstand and got the keys, then unlocked the cuffs. "I'm sorry... Oh God, Willow's going to kill me!"

William removed the gag from his mouth and panted for breath. "Sweet Christ... they saw us..." His face was bright crimson.

"I know... I know..." Buffy ran her hands through her hair. "I have to go talk to her... What the hell am I going to say?!" Buffy said, her voice rising in panic.

William stopped rubbing his wrists and put his arms around Buffy. She was breathing rapidly, like he was, but she relaxed slightly into his embrace.

"I don't know. But...I'm an adult... I can sleep with whomever I choose. And what right did she have to enter your house without permission? It's her fault she--she and Xander saw what they did," William said, trying to think things through.

Buffy kissed him softly. "I have to go out there..."

William nodded and released her from the hug. "I'll get cleaned up, and I'll be right out."

Buffy slipped on a long, black silk robe and tied it around her. With a deep breath, she went out to face her best friend.

 

Willow and Xander were sitting on the couch. Willow's elbows rested on her thighs, her head was down. She was covering her face with her hands. Xander was trying to comfort her, patting her on the back. He had a throw pillow over his groin to hide his erection, he had a hunch that his wife would beat the shit out of him if she knew he'd popped a boner from watching Buffy fucking William.

"Willow... Xander..." Buffy said, walking slowly into the room.

Willow's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed. "How could you!? I trusted you to take care of him!"

"I have... I-I'm sorry you had to see that," Buffy said.

"Please tell me you didn't force him," Willow said.

"Force? Force him? You think I raped him!?" Buffy said in shock.

"He was handcuffed to the fucking bed! He had a-a gag in his mouth!" Willow yelled.

"It was just a game!" Buffy explained. "I didn't force him, I swear -- I told him I'd stop if he didn't like it!"

“Games -- that’s all you do is play games with men,” Willow said coldly. “Every guy you hook up with, it always ends up the same way. You chew them up and spit them out -- you’re a maneater, Buffy!”

“I am not! It just happened -- I didn’t plan on it!” Buffy lied about the not planning on seducing him part, she‘d wanted to fuck him ever since seeing him naked in the bathroom. “I care about him... I care about him a lot.”

“Yeah, right!” Willow shot daggers with her eyes.

“It’s true. What? I didn’t know you thought I used men like that. You want me to say --“

Just then, William, having wiped the whipped cream from his torso and put on some pants, decided to listen to them talking for a minute before going out, to gauge the tone of the conversation. He opened Buffy’s bedroom door a crack and put his ear to the opening.

Buffy continued, her voice rising, “He’s a great fuck! That’s all I wanted him for! You can take him home now if you want -- I’m done with him! That‘s me -- Maneater Buffy strikes again! Humpin‘ and Dumpin‘ men for sport!”

William felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut. He quickly shut the door, cutting off the rest of the conversation. His eyes became watery. How could she say those things? She had lied to him...telling him that she had feelings for him...just so he’d continue to service her. He'd been such a git... he should've known that Buffy couldn't feel anything for a loser like him -- it was only the sex that she cared about. He felt tremendous pain from that realization, his insides felt like they'd been torn to shreds. He had to get out of here.

William flung Buffy’s door open and went quickly to his bedroom to gather his things, shutting the door behind him so that he wouldn't have to hear anymore of Buffy's gut-wrenchingly painful words.

While William’s heart was breaking in two, Buffy had continued her rant. If he had only listened a few moments longer, he wouldn’t be on the verge of tears.

“Would that be easier for you to believe, Willow? Well, too bad. The truth is -- that I’m falling in love with him. I want a relationship with him.”

“What?” Willow looked even more stunned. “In... love? You?”

“Yes. Me. In love with him. I want him to stay here with me, that’s what he wants too. He told me that he loves me,” Buffy said.

"It's only been a week! How can you be in love or falling in love... How?"

"I know it's fast... but that's what's happening," Buffy said. “And it’s not just the sex... I’m really falling in love with him.”

Willow shook her head in disbelief. Buffy didn’t toss around the ‘L-word’ lightly. Willow knew that all too well -- she'd been Buffy's friend for a long time had had seen boyfriends come and go. The fact that she’d said it made Willow stop and take notice.

“Please, Willow,” Buffy said in a softer voice. “Please don’t hate me. I couldn’t take it. But... I want to be with William, too... Don’t make me have to choose between our friendship and my feelings for him.”

“Come on, babe,” Xander said to his wife. “If they really do love each other... It’s not so bad. Don’t be mad at Buffy for this.”

“You’re ganging up on me...” Willow pouted slightly, her red brows knitting.

“No, we’re not. They deserve a chance, you know? If people can find someone to be happy with in this topsy-turvy world, I say go for it.” Xander smiled.

Willow sighed. “I-I guess...”

Just then, William stormed into the room, fully dressed with his suitcases. “Let’s go,” he said, carrying his bags to the front door.

Buffy stood up and furrowed her brows. “William? What... What are you doing?”

“Leaving,” he said, opening the front door.

“Wait! I thought you wanted to stay with me?”

“Well, you thought wrong.” William turned back to her with a hurt and venomous look. “If I have to spend one more second in your presence, it will be one second too long.” He fought back tears and looked at an equally stunned Xander and Willow. “I’ll be in the car.”

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

Buffy was too shocked to move or speak. Her mouth kept opening and closing.

Xander and Willow stood up, exchanging confused glances.

“Guess we’d better go,” Xander said going to the door.

“But... But... I don’t... I d-don’t understand....” Buffy’s eyes welled up with tears. “What happened? He was... What did I do?!”

Willow saw Buffy starting to cry and felt stabs of concern and sympathy. She was mad that Buffy had bedded her 18-year-old cousin, but she still loved the nympho bitca.

“I have to talk to him... I have to find out why he's so angry,” Buffy said, sniffling and moving towards the door. 

Willow took her gently by the arm. “I don't think he wants to talk right now. I’ll find out what’s bothering him... okay? I'll tell him to call you when we get home.”

Buffy looked back and forth from Willow to the door. Finally, she nodded and sobbed lightly. Willow was taken aback for the umpteenth time this evening. Buffy did NOT cry over guys. In fact, the blonde bombshell had been called an ‘Ice Queen’ more than a few times. Could Buffy really have it bad for the shy, retiring William? It appeared to be so.

* * *

Buffy waited by the phone, waiting for it to ring. That was something she hadn't done in a long time. It had been hours since they'd left. Why hadn't he called? What made him act so bizarrely? Before Buffy had left the bedroom to talk to Willow, he had hugged her and tried calming her nerves. What had changed in the space of a few minutes?

The phone rang, startling Buffy for a moment. She dived on the phone and answered it.

"William?" Buffy asked anxiously.

"No, Buffy. It's me," Willow replied.

"Oh... Wh-why didn't he call me?"

"I talked to him, or rather, I _tried_ talking to him... He refuses to talk about it. He said he never wants to see you again."

"What?" Buffy felt sick.

"I'm sorry... that's what he said."

"Did you ask him why?"

"Yes, but he wouldn't answer me. He said that I knew why and wouldn't discuss it any more." Willow could hear Buffy's light sobbing over the phone.

"I don't know what I did, Willow! One minute, we were fine. The next, he's acting like he hates me! I don't even know why he's mad! Please ask him to talk to me."

"He's in bed," Willow said, feeling like crying a bit herself. She didn't approve of Buffy sleeping with her cousin, but her friend was obviously in a lot of pain at his sudden rejection of her. "First thing in the morning, I'll work on him some more. See if I can figure out what's going through that big, squishy brain of his."

"Okay..." Buffy said quietly. "Thanks for not killing me... and for trying to talk to him."

"Yeah, it's alright. I really did want to tear you a new one, you know..."

"I know... I'm so sorry that I... I'm sorry it hurt you for me to be with him. But... I care about him so much, Willow. If he doesn't want to see me again... is it some kind of Karmic bullet coming back on me, to hit me in the ass for dumping other guys? The one guy that I-I fell for..."

"Don't talk like that. You never treated guys that bad, really. When I said that stuff... I was really pissed and traumatized, seeing you guys going at it like that... Wow... that was something. I'm surprised I didn't get hysterical blindness," Willow tried to make a joke. When Buffy didn't respond, Willow continued, "I'll talk to him, Buffy. Try to get some sleep."

"Please tell him to call me... if he'll listen." 

"I will. Night, Buffy."

* * *

William lay on his side in bed, staring at the opposite wall. 

He'd been stupid. So stupid.

Buffy had just wanted him for his body -- which was still a lot more than anyone else had ever wanted him for, but he had his pride. She'd lied to him, making him think there was more to it than there was. William was a highly romantic young man. Other guys his age might enjoy a purely sexual tryst with no emotions involved, but not him. He needed -- no, more than that -- his nature demanded that there be more.

William supposed that the mature thing to do would be to chalk up his time with Buffy as life experience and move on. He should enjoy the rest of his stay with Willow and Xander, then go back to his life in England. He should be happy that he wasn't going to die a virgin. But he wasn't happy -- far from it.

He rolled over and punched his pillow, trying in vain to get comfortable. William laughed without humor. He couldn't sleep without her body next to his. He'd become accustomed to having her curled up with him, her body heat warming him, her soft, smooth skin under his hands...

The urge to go to her, to throw his pride out the window and just run back into her arms, was almost overwhelming. If she wanted to use his body, then so be it -- he just wanted her for however long she'd have him.

William caught himself actually getting out of bed.

"Don't..." he told himself, sitting back down heavily. "It's not what I want... and she lied to me... It's over."

William somehow kept from going to her that night, and the nights that followed.

* * *

_3 days later…_

Buffy was going crazy. William still hadn't called her, and Willow was getting peeved about her calling. Willow didn't say so, but Buffy could tell. Buffy managed not to call for a day and a half...but her control was slipping again. 

Buffy couldn't stop thinking about him. She missed him -- seeing his handsome face, hearing his ear-pleasing voice, kissing his luscious lips, feeling his hard, young body against hers... What had she done to upset him? She still didn't know. All Willow could get out of him about it was that it should be self-explanatory. 

Buffy broke down and used the speed dial to call Willow and Xander's again, hoping for a different result this time.

"Hello?" Xander answered.

"Xan, it's Buffy, yet again. I'm sorry to keep calling and bothering you guys, but --"

"Buff, hey... How's it going?"

"Terrible," Buffy said wretchedly. "I need to talk to him. If he won't talk to me, I'll just have to come over. It's not --"

"Buffy," Xander interrupted, "William's not here."

"Oh... Well... when is he coming back?"

"He's not."

"Wha? What are you talking about?"

"Willow took him to the airport. He's flying home this afternoon," Xander said regretfully.

"I-I thought he was staying with you guys for 2 months?!" Buffy panicked.

"He was, but he changed his plans... Sorry, Buff."

"Wh-why didn't Willow tell me?" she asked, feeling hurt.

"William asked her not to tell you. She was just doing what he asked. Willow picked at him until he at least wrote you a letter, saying why he was mad. It should come in the mail, maybe today."

Buffy's mind was reeling. William was gone? She'd never see him again.

"Buffy?" Xander said with concern.

"Yeah... Okay, thanks Xander... I have to go." Buffy hung up the phone absently.

She went outside. Her heart beat faster when she saw the mail sticking out of the mailbox. She ran to it and went through it quickly. There was an envelope addressed to her from William. Buffy went back into the house and sat on the couch, tearing the envelope open quickly and unfolding the letter. 

She read it:

 

_Buffy,_

_Willow insisted I write you and tell you my reasons for my behavior. As if you didn't know._

_Honestly, I don't know why everyone is having a problem understanding my attitude towards you. You know what you said. I suppose you didn't intend for me to hear it, but I did. I was listening when you told Willow and Xander, and I quote, "He’s a great fuck. That’s all I wanted him for. You can take him home now if you want. I’m done with him. That‘s me, Maneater Buffy strikes again. Humpin‘ and Dumpin‘ men for sport.” End quote._

_I have an excellent memory; those were your exact words. Hopefully, you now understand why I reacted the way that I did. Personally, I didn't think you deserved any sort of explanation. But cousin Willow was strangely and irritatingly persistent about it. Obviously, her and Xander's friendship with you is more important to them than my feelings or the cruel game you played with my heart._

_I thought I meant something to you, other than a warm body. My mistake. You didn't have to lie to me, to make me think you were falling in love with me too. I would've been happy to continue being with you. It was the lying that wounded me the most. I was an idiot. I believed you._

_I suppose I should thank you for my first sexual experiences, although it pains me to think of them now. Congratulations, you crushed me like a paper cup. Is that comforting to you? Are you laughing at my naïveté? That you could fool me so easily? Sorry to sound so bitter, but I am. I loved you and you squashed me like a nightcrawler under your boot in one fell swoop. Don’t worry about me though; I will endeavor to forget about you. It’s working already. It will be even easier with the Atlantic separating us._

_Please, do not try to contact me again._

_Sincerely,_

_William Winthorpe_

Buffy read and reread the letter, not believing what he’d written. He’d heard the worst possible moment of her talk with Willow and Xander. Didn’t he recognize sarcasm when he heard it, for Christ’s sake!? Why couldn’t he have listened for another minute? All of this pain and anguish was because of a stupid misunderstanding.

She had to tell him the truth. She had to get to him before he left and explain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner by Magz

Buffy rushed through the airport to the gate William’s flight was taking off from. People stared after the running, desperate woman, assuming she was late for her plane.

Buffy had called Xander and told him what the letter had said, and about the horrible mix-up. Xander had given her the flight information, hoping she might be able to catch up with him before he took off.

Breathless, Buffy finally arrived at the terminal.

“Buffy?” Willow said, stunned. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I have to talk to him!” Buffy panted for breath.

“Buffy, no... it’s not --“

“You don’t understand, Willow! He sent me a letter -- he overheard part of what I said the other night, the part about not really caring about him and wanting him only for his body. He didn’t hear the rest of what I said. He thinks I don’t care about him.”

“Oh...” Willow inhaled and exhaled. “That would explain it...”

“Please tell me the plane hasn’t taken off...”

“No, but it’s due to in a few minutes. He’s... I don’t think you have time to --“ 

Buffy raced to the ramp that lead to the plane. A stewardess moved to block her way.

“I need your boarding pass,” the stewardess said.

“I-I don’t have one. I just need to talk to one of the passengers.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you on if you haven’t purchased a ticket.”

“Please! It’s important!” Buffy said, at her wit’s end.

“No. The plane will be taking off soon. I suggest you wait until your friend gets back home to talk to them.”

Buffy raged silently. She ran to the ticket counter. 

“I need a ticket on the flight to London,” Buffy said urgently, bringing out her wallet.

The ticket agent looked up at her. “That flight is ready to talk off, ma’am. The next flight is --“

“No, it has to be that flight. Please, hurry!”

“Ok... uh... yes there are a few seats left.”

“Good! One ticket to London, put it on my card!” Buffy thrust her VISA card at the woman.

“A last minute seat will cost you extra, are you sure you don’t want to wait --“

“No, please. Just sell me the ticket,” Buffy said, trying to keep from getting pissed at the delay.

“Do you want a seat in coach, business --“

“It doesn’t matter -- wait -- Willow!” Buffy called her friend over. “What section is William sitting in?”

“Um, First Class. His family’s loaded...”

A First Class ticket was going to set her back a lot, but she needed to get to him.

“Okay,” Buffy looked back to the agent. “First Class, please.”

* * *

William sat looking out his window waiting for the plane to take off. 

The sooner he got back home the better. He still loved Buffy though she had made her feelings (or lack of them) for him clear to Willow and Xander. How he wished he hadn’t heard her -- he could have remained blissfully ignorant for a while longer. It had been dizzying, how the best time of his young life, had turned into the worst in the space of a few seconds.

How could he get her off his mind? How could he forget her? Her kisses still smoldered on his lips, the remembrance of her caresses still made him quiver, his fingers still burned from touching her hot skin.

As hard as it was to comprehend, he really had fallen madly, deeply, foolishly in love with Buffy in the short time they’d been together. It was the biggest heartbreak in a series of them for the shy Brit. Girls had toyed with him and treated him like dirt in the past, but this one had cut him to the quick. Never before had William really been in love with the girl who’d spurned him.

“William!”

His head whipped to the sound of her voice. He stared at Buffy unbelievingly as she sat in the seat next to him.

“Thank God!” She panted for breath, a hopeful look in her eyes. “I thought I wouldn’t make it!”

“What are you doing here?”

“I have to talk to you.”

“No... get away from me.” William looked away from her. “Why are you doing this? Just leave me alone. I sent you a letter that should set you straight on a few things.”

“I know, I got it. You have to let me explain. It’s all a big --“

“I said, get off the plane.” William turned back to her, his face reddening. “I don’t wish to see you.”

“I’m not leaving until --“

“Then I’ll leave.” William clenched his jaw, stood up and moved around her.

He started walking up the aisle.

Buffy growled and quickly went after him. She grabbed his arm.

“Listen to me, damn it!” she whispered.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?!” his voice cracked.

“Because I need to tell you -- you misunderstood what I said that night.”

William chuckled miserably. “Oh yes, you left so much open to interpretation!”

“What you heard was me being sarcastic! I said that to Willow asking her if that was what she wanted to hear, if that would be easier for her to accept instead of... of that I was falling in love with you.”

William looked confused, not sure what to believe.

“You can ask her and Xander. Ask them what I said right after what you heard. They’ll tell you, I said how I’m falling in love with you, and that I wanted you to stay with me. It’s the truth, William. Please, believe me.” Buffy desperately needed to make him believe her, she didn't know what she'd do if he wouldn't listen to reason. Her chin quivered slightly, her green eyes filled with hope.

William couldn’t look at her. His mind was in a whirl. Was she telling the truth? He looked into her eyes.

“Please,” Buffy said quietly.

“You really... said those things after I stopped listening?” He gulped.

“Yes, ask them, they’ll tell you. I love you. Don’t leave.”

“I-I feel so stupid...” William hung his head, astonished at his level of idiocy. He could tell that she was sincere; her eyes alone spoke volumes. He’d put himself through hell for days for nothing. He really was a git.

Buffy cautiously touched his face, to see if he would allow it. “Do you believe me, baby?”

He looked at her, the spark and light coming back into his eyes. “Yes... I do.”

Smiles stretched over their faces. Buffy slid into his arms and tilted her head up, touching her lips to his. William quickly wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking.” A voice came over the speakers. “I regret to inform you that this flight has been cancelled due to mechanical problems.”

There were frustrated and angry groans from the other passengers.

“We regret the inconvenience. But your safety is our first priority.”

Buffy and William broke their embrace and grinned at each other.

“Hmmm, looks like we’re not going to England after all,” Buffy said, stroking his hair.

“Good, I don’t feel particularly homesick anymore... Can we... go back to your house?” he asked, blushing.

“I thought you'd never ask!” Buffy squealed, hugging him around the neck.

A few of the disgruntled passengers glared at the couple; it wasn't right that someone could be that happy while they were so pissed off. A few other passengers, who were less uptight, smiled at the young lovers; glad that at least two people could find some joy in a world chock full of inconveniences.

* * *

It took several hours to get everything straightened out at the airport. There was a planeload of angry people demanding to be put on another flight or fighting to find their luggage.

Willow had been surprised to see the two of them getting off the plane together. It still bothered her, but the dreamy way they looked at each other said that she'd better get used to it. Buffy really was smitten with Willow's cute, but nerdy cousin. She'd never seen Buffy so torn up because of a guy since her first boyfriend broke up with her.

To show that she was trying, Willow bought them some overpriced lunch at the airport and chatted with them. She wanted to know Buffy's intentions.

"I want William to stay with me," Buffy said, holding his hand.

"That's what you want too, cuz?" Willow asked.

"Yes. It's nothing against you or Xander, please understand that. The two of you have been wonderful to me. I... would just rather be with Buffy." William looked at Buffy and blushed.

"Well... that's... settled then..." Willow said.

When they were heading for the parking lot, Willow took Buffy gently by the arm and whispered to her.

"Don't hurt him."

"I won't. I promise. Hurting him is the last thing I ever want to do."

Willow saw that Buffy meant what she said, then nodded.

* * *

Buffy and William walked into her house. He put down his bags and found his arms filled with perky blonde instead. They laughed and kissed. The kiss started becoming hotter and more frenzied.

"William," Buffy said softly, slowing down their kisses and gropes, "I don't want you to think that I only want you for your body, for the sex... I want you for so much more than that. I love your sweetness, your intelligence, your gentleness, how romantic you are..."

"It's... still hard for me to believe that someone like you could possibly feel that way about me...but I know that you mean what you say." William smiled, holding her loosely around the waist.

"To prove it, we don't even have to have sex right now. We could just curl up on the couch and watch a movie. I just want to be near you, to show you that I really do love you. I don't want you to doubt it ever again" Buffy stroked along his jawline and rubbed his adorable chin with her thumb while she gazed into his eyes. 

She wanted him like crazy, but her need to prove her love for all of him -- not just his smokin' hot bod -- was more important than her screaming libido.

William fell impossibly more in love with her at that moment. She really did mean it. He could feel how much she wanted him; her body was practically vibrating with lust. But she was willing to put aside her physical needs to show him how she felt about him. He was touched.

William raised a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, his eyes flitted over her face, then met hers. 

"Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me, Buffy. I'd like to do that, just hold you and do things like watch a movie or a television show. I want to do those things... but..."

"But?" Buffy asked, not sure how to react. She waited for him to continue.

"Would it be terribly unromantic if I wanted to take you to bed right now -- right this moment? I need you, Buffy. I need you so badly..." William slowly lowered his lips to hers.

"No, it wouldn't be unromantic... We both need it... need each other..." Buffy whispered, meeting his lips and kissing him thoroughly.

The embrace heated up quickly. Buffy slid her mouth to his hot neck and slipped his tweed jacket off his arms. It fell on the floor at their feet. Her hands ran over his biceps, feeling the delicious muscles beneath the fabric of his cotton shirt.

"Want you," Buffy said, chewing on his earlobe and grinding herself against him.

"Want you too," William breathed, running his hands down her back to her ass.

"I haven't had you in days -- You'll be lucky to escape with your life when I'm done with you tonight." Buffy ran her tongue along the inside of his ear.

"Ahhh--Buffy--God, pet, I want to make love to you."

Buffy jumped up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He easily supported her with his hands on her ass. She sucked on his neck, tasting his scrumptious flesh.

"Make love to me!" Buffy moaned against his neck.

William quickly took her to her bedroom and dropped down onto the mattress on top of her. They kissed passionately, groping and moaning into each other's mouth. 

Buffy's t-shirt was swiftly pulled over her head. William's mouth and hands went to her tits. While he sucked on and laved one nipple, his hand pinched and rubbed the other. Buffy moaned and smiled broadly. Having her young, enthusiastic lover back was pure Heaven. Her fingers wove into his curls as he attended to her breasts. She loved the way he touched her, the way he put his emotions into every kiss and caress. She loved him, she couldn't deny it if she tried.

William unfastened her jeans and peeled them, and her panties, off her body.

He bent back over her, raining hot kisses over her chest, then moved down her body. He licked her protruding clit slowly and firmly before sliding his tongue down into her gash. All it took was a few strokes of his tongue on her dripping pussy for Buffy to cry out.

"OH WILLIAM! OH YES!" she panted, surprised at how quickly she'd cum.

William lapped at her quivering sex for a moment longer then got up on his knees. He removed his suspenders from his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt. Buffy sat up, she took his shirt in her hands and ripped it open. William gasped quietly at her unexpected action, as well as the look of raw lust on her face.

"No time for buttons! I'll buy you a new shirt," Buffy said, shoving the shirt over his shoulders.

William bent down and kissed her as he stripped off his shirt and threw it away from him. Buffy's hands went to his pants. She fondled his hard cock through the material for a moment, making William groan loudly. She undid his pants and pushed them down his thighs.

William got off the bed, removing his shoes, socks, and pants. He'd barely crawled back onto the bed before Buffy had his cock in her wet mouth. She moaned around it, sliding her mouth up and down a few times before taking her mouth off it. Buffy kissed and licked up and down the sides, her hands stroked and caressed his pulsing organ.

"Buffy! Oh yes!" William's head dropped back.

Buffy's lips dragged back up his length to the head. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the yummy pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"Need to fuck you!" William's hips thrust forward lightly. 

"Ooooh, such a dirty boy," Buffy moaned, lapping at his drooling cock. "I love it when you talk dirty, baby. Tell me more -- tell me what you want to do to me -- in graphic detail."

"I-I want to ram my-my cock up your pussy over and over again! I want to fuck you hard until you cum, screaming my name!" William panted.

Buffy's eyelids fluttered at the bolt of arousal that shot through her, she was dizzy and trembling with it. She released his cock and laid on her back, her legs opened widely. 

"Fuck me, William! I need you so baddddd!" Buffy moaned, rubbing her fingers over her slit.

William watched her with hungry eyes, hardly believing he was with her again. He climbed on top of her body, thrusting his tongue into her mouth so that they could taste each other. Buffy groaned, grinding against his jutting cock.

William put his cockhead at her hole and pushed in slowly. Buffy, impatient to feel him buried inside of her wrapped her legs around him and pulled him hard against her, forcing his big cock into her to the root.

They both shivered and inhaled sharply. They lay together, joined intimately for a minute, enjoying the feeling of being filled and filling the other. 

William then pulled out, making Buffy whimper in protest. He took her legs and draped them over his shoulders. Buffy mewled and thrust her hips at him. He took his slick cock in his hand and slid the head along her slit without penetrating. She kept groaning and thrusting, trying to get him back inside of her, but William wanted to play just a little longer. He tapped her clit with his meaty dick.

"William! PLEASE!" Buffy yelled through clenched teeth.

All at once, he slipped the head back into her sopping pussy, gripped her hips and thrust in hard. Buffy's back arched off the bed, she gasped loudly. William held onto her hips and slid in and out of her leisurely.

Buffy moaned loudly, breathing hard.

William lifted her hips a little and began driving into her forcefully.

"OH! OH GOD!" Buffy gasped. "Don't stop--Oh yes--OHHHH YES!"

William was beginning to lose it; it seemed like forever since they'd fucked. Even though dirty talk was still very new to him, he wanted to see and feel her reaction to more of it.

"Love the way your pussy feels on my cock! So hot and wet--Uhhhh!"

"Ohhhhh!" Buffy groaned, rolling her hips against him.

"Cum on my cock, pet! Wanna feel you cum on me! Love it when your sweet pussy grips me!" William said, pounding into her cunt.

"OOOHHH! OH YES! OH--WILLIAM!!" Buffy screamed, pushed over the edge again by his words.

William groaned, pumping into her harder and faster.

"Shoot your cum in my pussy, baby!" Buffy wailed, pivoting her pelvis and squeezing his cock with her inner walls. "Need your hot cum! FUCK!"

William went rigid, a strangled cry escaping his lips.

"BUFFY! UNNGGGGGHHA!" Thick spunk vaulted out of his cock, drenching and filling her already moist pussy with his cream.

He jerked and thrust into her over and over again. Gripping her knees and rocking into her, William rode out his orgasm until he was totally spent.

Slowly he lowered her legs and eased out of her passage. Buffy held her arms out for her drowsy-looking lover. He gladly sank down on to the bed and into her arms. Buffy cooed and caressed him.

"It's always so fucking good, William." Buffy brushed her lips against his. "You're always so wonderful..."

"I'm sorry," William said.

Buffy's brows creased. "For what?"

"For...assuming the worst when I overheard you... For not staying for a moment longer to hear the rest. I put us both through hell for nothing..." he said guiltily.

"That's in the past, William." Buffy stroked his face and kissed him tenderly. "It's alright now. We're together now, and that's how we're going to stay."

"What about when I have to back home to London?"

Buffy's heart seized up for a moment. "D-do you have to go? I mean, couldn't you... maybe... move here? You could live with me... I don't want to lose you, William."

"I... hadn't thought about it. But... I suppose I could." William looked thoughtful. "I could transfer to the university here... if it means staying with you."

Buffy smiled blindingly. "Could you?! Oh, that would be so wonderful! I can't stand the thought of being away from you. I know it's a big decision, but please think about it, okay?"

"I will." William smiled and kissed her. Then he groaned.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I was just thinking, I do want to stay here with you...but I was imagining how my conversation with my mum is going to go... She's going to go batty."

"She'll get over it," Buffy said firmly. "It's part of life. The little chicks grow their own feathers and leave the nest to make their own lives."

"You don't know my mother..." William said worriedly. "And when she finds out I'll be living with you -- an older woman..."

"You're a grown man, William. It's nice that you care so much about what your mother thinks, but you're in charge of your life, not her."

"Oh, I still plan on being with you, living here with you, no matter what she says. I just don't want to upset her."

Buffy cuddled against his hard chest. 

"How 'bout we stop thinking about your mother for a little while... We still have some catching up to do." Buffy giggled.

"Mmmm," William agreed. "Yes, we have a LOT of catching up to do..."

"You said you wrote poetry...could you write something for me?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"But... what if you don't like it?" William asked insecurely.

"I'll love it. Because you wrote it." Buffy kissed her shy lover softly. "Do you need some... inspiration? Let me be your muse." She waggled her eyebrows.

With a growl, William rolled her onto her back again, kissing her breathless.

 

They made love until they were too exhausted to move -- then they did it just a little bit more. It was an unexpected and unlikely romance for both of them. At first sight, neither of them could have imagined or predicted how quickly and deeply they'd fall in love, how'd they'd crave each other's body and company after a taste of forbidden fruit.

Sometimes it's the unplanned, the unforeseen things in life -- the things that come out of the blue -- that are ultimately the most satisfying.

 

THE END


End file.
